I Love The Way He Calls Me 'Oppa'
by Tsuchiya Keda
Summary: CHAP 4! Byun Baekhyun seorang fanboy yang selalu dihadang para fangirl dan selalu mengalami kesulitan ketika melakukan kegiatan fanboyingnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang fangirl agar memudahkan jalannya untuk bertemu idolanya Park Chanyeol! This is CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**I Love The Way He Calls Me 'Oppa'**

**Cast : Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO member dan Kpop idol lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebut saja Byun Baekhyun, remaja labil berumur 18 tahun yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang fanboy sejak memasuki masa pubertas pada umur 14 tahun. Cinta pertamanya adalah Changmin TVXQ, kemudian pada umur 15 tahun ia berpindah hati pada Siwon Super Junior dan lagi-lagi pada tahun berikutnya ia beralih pada TOP Bigbang. Namun sayangnya cinta Baekhyun pada TOP harus kandas karena di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Choi Minho, member SHINee yang memiliki mata seperti kodok. Salahkan saja sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo yang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun berupa album SHINee yang didapatkan dari sepupunya yang seorang fangirl. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut hadiah, karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo hanya 'menyedekahkan' album itu pada Baekhyun karena dirinya bukanlah seorang fanboy dari artis apapun.

Setiap harinya sejak usia 14 tahun itu, ia selalu melakukan kegiatan fanboying. Mulai dari pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah ia akan mencium poster idolanya yang ditempel didekat pintu kamar, lalu saat didalam bus langganannya kesekolah ia juga merequest lagu boyband favoritnya, dan saat disekolah ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya dengan menonton video boyband favoritnya itu. Tak sampai disitu saja, sepulang sekolah ia juga sering singgah ke minimarket atau toko-toko kaset dan majalah hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat sambil mendengar lagu yang direquestnya di toko itu.

Namun walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai siswa untuk belajar. Nilai yang buruk karena fanboying itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Orang tua Baekhyun walaupun sedikit prihatin dengan kegiatan anaknya yang selalu mengidolakan artis-artis itu, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Baekhyun memang tidak pernah merepotkan orang tuanya.

Bahkan kebutuhan finansial untuk sekolah saja dibebaskan, karena Baekhyun adalah murid berprestasi disekolahnya. Ia juga tidak pernah meminta uang pada orangtuanya untuk memenuhi hasrat fanboyingnya itu, karena Baekhyun setiap hari bekerja sambilan disebuah kedai kopi. Dari penghasilannya itulah ia membeli Kpop stuff yang berhubungan dengan idolanya, seperti poster, tas, hoodie, backpag, lightstick, photobook dan lain-lain. Ia juga sering menabung untuk membeli tiket agar bisa menonton konser artis idolanya itu. Semua kegiatan fanboyingnya itu walaupun sedikit terlihat fanatik, tapi masih dalam batas yang wajar.

Namun semua berubah saat umurnya yang memasuki angka 18 dan berada di tingkat akhir SMA, ia mulai menggilai Park Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu member boyband EXO yang baru saja debut. Selain kegiatan fanboying wajar yang dilakukannya selama ini, ia juga sering mengikuti mobil Park Chanyeol dengan taksi yang disewanya. Kadang ia juga tak segan-segan tidur didepan rumah member EXO itu hanya untuk sekedar menjadi orang yang mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Park Chanyeol. Namun, semuanya selalu gagal karena pada akhirnya ia akan terus tertidur saat mobil Chanyeol telah keluar dari rumah itu.

Membuat fanfict bergenre Yaoi dengan rated M adalah hobinya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol adalah main castnya dengan KaiYeol sebagai pairing favoritnya. Fanfict karya Baekhyun sangat terkenal dikalangan para penggemar EXO di Korea dan tentu saja disekolahnya. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang mengenal Baekhyun karna ia memakai pen name 'YodaBanana'. Ia melakukan itu karna baginya, menjadi fanboy tidaklah mudah, ia harus selalu menerima ejekan dari teman-teman namjanya, dan ketidak adilan dari para fangirl.

Para fangirl itu menurutnya terlalu egois, contohnya saja saat mengantri untuk membeli tiket konser, mereka selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengalah dan berdiri dibarisan paling belakang hanya karna ia adalah seorang namja yang harus selalu mengalah pada yeoja. Padahal mereka adalah sesama penggemar, dan apalah artinya jenis kelamin? Idola itu bukan milik pribadi ataupun milik sekelompok orang yang menamai dirinya 'Fangirl'. Idola itu adalah milik seluruh penggemarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah, sampai jam berapa aku harus menemanimu mengantri disini? Aku bahkan bukan seorang penggemar dari si idiot happy virus dengan gigi besar itu!" gerutu seorang namja mungil bermata bulat kelereng dengan name-tag 'Do Kyung Soo'. Wajahnya yang tertekuk lucu itu menatap kesal Byun Baekhyun dengan tatapan burung hantunya.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungie chagi, apa kau mau sahabatmu yang imut ini dianiya oleh para fangirl disini sendirian? Aku butuh kau untuk melindungiku. Setidaknya tatapan burung hantumu itu dapat membuat mereka bergidik ngeri hehehehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku ingin bekerja sama dengan para fangirl itu untuk menyiksamu Byun" tukas Kyungsoo dengan mata yang semakin ditajamkan pada Baekhyun.

"Hah kau ini kejam sekali. Aku tau aku ini akan merebut peringkat pertamamu disekolah, tapi jangan begini caranya untuk menyingkirkanku. Bersainglah secara sehat chinguya~`" goda Baekhyun sambil mencolek-colek dagu sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun didagunya dan memandang remeh si sipit Byun itu. "Cih, mana mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang fanboy gila sepertimu" ejeknya.

Ya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang sama -sama memiliki otak cerdas. Namun, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi selangkah didepan Baekhyun. Dari SD sampai sekarang Kyungsoo selalu peringkat 1 dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor di peringkat ke-2. Namun percayalah, menyontek bukanlah gaya mereka. Walaupun bersahabat baik, prestasi adalah satu hal yang tak bisa dibagi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo jika ia segera meninggalkan dunia fanboyingnya ini.

"Hei bisa mundur sedikit? Aku akan berdiri disini" seorang yeoja tinggi dengan hotpants lengkap dengan paha putih mulusnya menyalip antrian Baekhyun.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku daritadi disini, kau baru datang harusnya dibelakang!" tukas Baekhyun pada yeoja yang sepertinya seorang fangirl itu.

Yeoja itu meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Walaupun tubuhnya mungil dan lebih pendek darinya. Tapi yeoja itu tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah namja.

"Kau seorang fanboy? Apa kau lihat ada fanboy disini? Tidak kan? Hanya kalian berdua yang fanboy disini, jadi mundurlah! Kalian kalah jumlah!" titah yeoja itu sambil mendorong bahu Baekhyun kebelakang.

Kyungsoo tidak terima. Bukan, ia bukan tidak terima sahabatnya Baekhyun didorong oleh yeoja itu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli sama sekali-.. Ia tidak terima dirinya dikatakan FANBOY! Dia bukan fanboy! Camkan itu!

"Heh paha ayam! Aku bukan fanboy dari si idiot gila itu! Aku hanya dijebak oleh si bodoh ini untuk berdiri disini! Jadi berhentilah mengoceh atau kurobek pahamu!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Baekhyun keluar dari antrian itu. Ia tidak ingin semua orang disana menganggapnya seorang fanboy sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh heh burung hantu?! dan kenapa kau menarikku keluar? Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan photobook Park Chanyeol itu!" kesal Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang menariknya keluar.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kembali mengantri dengan urutan paling belakang? Kau pasti akan kehabisan! Pakai otak 'runner-up'-mu itu Byun! Apa perlu kupinjamkan otak 'the winner' ku hah?"

"Cih, lagi-lagi sombong, dasar mata kelereng"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah-sudah aku menyerah. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lelah mengantri disana. Daritadi antrianku selalu diserobot para fangirl. Kenapa mereka egois sekali? Haah.. memang sulit sekali menjadi seorang fanboy"

"Apa setiap mengantri untuk membeli barang-barang idolamu itu kau selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku lelah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi cintaku pada Park Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun lesu.

"Kau yakin itu cinta? Seingatku selama 4 tahun ini kau selalu berganti-ganti 'cinta' hahahahh kau masih labil Baek! Aku yakin di usiamu yang ke-19 nanti kau akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan idol lain" ejek Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat kelakuan Baekhyun yang labil selama ini.

"Kupastikan tidak! Aku yakin seratus persen Chanyeol adalah cinta terakhirku!" yakin Baekhyun menggebu-gebu sambil menantang langit.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Ckck dasar gay"

"YAKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas XII.A hari ini tampak seperti biasa, selalu ramai jika tidak ada guru. Ada yang berlarian hiperaktif, bergosip, berdandan, dan ada yang rajin belajar. NO, itu bukan Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo. Tapi Minseok yang merupakan peringkat ke-3 dikelas itu. Sedangkan si the winner sedang mendengarkan lagu barat dengan earphone nya sambil mengikuti dengan bernyanyi.

Sementara runner-up kita Byun Baekhyun seperti biasa sedang menonton video EXO di smartphone-nya. Memang disana ada 6 member, namun mata Baekhyun selalu terfokus pada Park Chanyeol sang idola. Sesekali ia berteriak gemas ketika Chanyeol membuat V sign dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum imut, dan berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol memberikan wink-nya ke kamera. Ia merasa Chanyeol melakukan itu untuknya dan makin lama kepala mungil itu makin mendekat ke layar smartphone-nya seolah ingin masuk dalam ponsel cerdas itu.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun apa kau sebegitu inginnya masuk kedalam ponsel itu?" suara yeoja dewasa mengagetkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan fanboyingnya. Dan itu ternyata adalah Jessica songsaenim. Baekhyun pun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap malas kearah Sica songsaenim. Jika biasanya siswa pintar adalah siswa yang penurut dan baik, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Pernah sekali ia berlari keluar ketika kelas masih berlangsung saat mendengar mobil yang membawa member EXO sedang melewati sekolahnya. Peraturan benar-benar tidak berlaku pada murid cerdas dan seenaknya ini.

"Hari ini Taeyeon songsaenim tidak masuk, dan aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian semua murid kelas XII untuk segera menentukan pilihan Universitas yang akan kalian masuki nantinya. Dan untuk peringkat 1, 2, dan 3, kalian diberi kesempatan untuk memasuki 3 universitas terbaik di Seoul. Jika sudah menentukan pilihan, segera temui saya di ruang konseling" jelas Jessica Songsaenim di depan kelas.

"Apa itu juga termasuk untuk SM University?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne, tentu saja. Apa kau ingin masuk kesana?"

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Jika kau telah menentukan jurusan yang akan kau pilih, segera temui aku di ruang konseling" Jessica songsaenim pun keluar dari kelas itu setelah member sedikit penjelasan. Kyungsoo yang daritadi ingin bertanya pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin masuk kesana? Kudengar disana ada banyak fangirl. Kau ingin bunuh diri? Siapa tau disana ada fangirl Park Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja ada. Karena Park Chanyeol juga berkuliah disana bodoh!"

"Jinnja? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Bukankah kau bukan seorang fanboy? Untuk apa kau tau?," Tanya Baekhyun mengejek.

"Kau percaya begitu saja? Aku yakin mereka hanya menggunakan nama Chanyeol agar orang-orang tertarik masuk ke universitas itu padahal Chanyeol mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah datang kesana" tukas Kyungsoo negative thinking.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Tidak dengar bahwa tadi Sica jelek itu mengatakan bahwa SM University itu adalah salah satu dari 3 universitas terbaik di Seoul? Dan itu tidak mungkin hanya karna Park Chanyeol Kyungsoo-yaa… bahkan ia saja baru debut" kilah Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja. Memang kau yakin disana bisa mudah bertemu Chanyeol? Kau pasti dihadang fangirl"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Jika seorang fanboy sepertiku harus selalu dihadang fangirl, aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka" ucap Baekhyun dengan bergaya sok misterius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjadi Fangirl"

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love The Way He Calls Me 'Oppa'**

**Cast : Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO member dan Kpop idol lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

"_Terserah kau saja. Memang kau yakin disana bisa mudah bertemu Chanyeol? Kau pasti dihadang fangirl"_

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya. Jika seorang fanboy sepertiku harus selalu dihadang fangirl, aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka" ucap Baekhyun dengan bergaya misterius._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku akan menjadi fangirl"_

"_MWO?!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAP 2**

Hari ini adalah H-3 ujian akhir bagi kelas XII di XOXO HighSchool. Untuk itu, hari ini Heechul songsaenim selaku ketua K-7 disekolah itu melakukan kegiatan 'pembersihan' siswa. Seperti memotong rambut siswa laki-laki yang tidak rapi dan mengecat hitam rambut siswa perempuan yang diwarnai. Disaat hampir semua SMA di Seoul tidak melarang siswa-siswanya memanjangkan atau mewarnai rambut, XOXO HighSchool tetap dengan peraturan 'kolot'nya yang mewajibkan siswa dengan rambut yang rapi. Bahkan para siswa yeoja disana rata-rata memiliki model rambut yang sama.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa sekarang kau sedang sengaja membuat tanganku gatal-gatal untuk membotakkan kepalamu hah?!" bentak seorang namja dewasa dengan paras cantik bak cinderella dari neraka. Panggil saja Kim Hee Chul songsaenim.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalaku?" tanya balik Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak sopan nya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya apa yang salah? Apa perlu kubawakan sepatu kacaku kesini agar kau bisa berkaca dan melihat rambutmu itu?! Kau tau kan disekolah ini namja tidak boleh memanjangkan rambut atau mewarnanainya, tapi lihatlah sekarang! Kau bahkan melakukan keduanya! Apa kau mau menjadi girlband hah?!" bentak Heechul songsaenim lagi sambil mengacak kasar rambut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai panjang dan berwarna coklat madu. Terlihat manis memang, tapi tidak untuk sang Cinderella killer ini.

"Oh ayolah songsaenim, kenapa kau masih meributkan hal ini? Aku bahkan sekarang berada di tingkat akhir dan sebentar lagi akan keluar dari sekolah ini, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku bebas kali ini saja?" Baekhyun menatap malas pada Heechul songsaenim sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Tapi itu nanti Byun! Nanti jika kau sudah lulus! Kau boleh melakukan apapun semaumu! Bahkan aku akan membiayaimu untuk operasi kelamin jika kau mau" ejek Heechul songsaenim pada Baekhyun yang mendelik kesal padanya. Namun dilubuk hati Cinderella itu, ia mengakui bahwa Baekhyun sangat manis dengan rambut panjangnya. Ia jadi mengingat masa mudanya dulu di SMA.

"Nanti jika aku lulus? Jika? Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku? Aku bahkan bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik disekolah ini!" yakin Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya menatap remeh pada si fanboy gila sahabatnya itu. 'Mengalahkanku? Cih, kalahkan dulu nafsumu pada Park Chanyeol itu Byun' ejek Kyungsoo dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo! Bagaimana yang seperti itu bisa kupercaya!" Heechul songsaenim meragukan kemampuan Baekhyun yang memang belum pernah mencetak sejarah dalam mengalahkan Do Kyungsoo sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh geurae! Mari kita buat kesepakatan! Sekarang kau biarkan rambut panjangku tetap seperti ini, dan jika nanti aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo, kau boleh mencukur habis rambutku songsaenim!" Baekhyun dengan sangat yakin menawarkan kesepakatan itu pada Heechul songsaenim hanya untuk melindungi rambut panjangnya yang berharga, modal untuk segera bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sang idola.

"Ok deal! Aku bukanlah seorang pemaaf Byun, aku benar-benar akan mengejarmu kemanapun dengan pencukur rambutku jika kau kalah!"

"Aku ini namja! Dan aku tidak akan lari hanya karna kalah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan yakin sambil menghentakkan kepalan tinjunya ke dada.

"Hati-hati nanti silikonmu pecah"

"YAKKK! KIM HEECHUL!

Begitulah hubungan guru dan murid yang sama-sama memiliki paras seperti yeoja ini, mereka tidak pernah akur. Murid yang menghormati dan guru yang mengayomi sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk dua orang beda usia dan status ini. Setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu membuat kesalahan dengan Heechul yang selalu mencari-cari kesalahan. Alhasil, mereka selalu beradu mulut dengan membawa-bawa nama binatang peliharaannya dirumah seperti anjing, babi, dan monyet. Mungkin setiap harinya mereka bisa menyumbangkan beberapa hewan untuk kebun binatang di Seoul.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Heechul songsaenim telah keluar dari kelas itu segera mendekati Baekhyun. Perlu diketahui, lagi-lagi walaupun bersahabat baik, Kyungsoo tidak duduk didekat Baekhyun. Ia memilih bangku nomor dua dari depan sebelah kanan didekat pintu masuk, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di bangku paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat dengan jendela. Tentu saja ini karena hobi fanboying Baekhyun yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia geli duduk didekat orang yang mendesah-desah gila hanya karna membaca sebuah fanfict dengan pairing KaiYeol yang bagaikan yin dan yang, hitam dan putih itu.

"Heh, kau serius membuat kesepakatan begitu dengan Heechul songsaenim? Kau tau kan ia tidak pernah main-main dalam menyiksa murid?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menakut-nakuti Baekhyun yang mulai nampak memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Aku yakin. Ini demi Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus memanjangkan rambutmu? Kau kan bisa memakai wig!"

"Wig itu membuat kepalaku gatal-gatal, dan lagi penyamaranku ini harus total. Aku kan juga tidak ingin kalah dengan EunChan di drama _Coffee Prince_, Gominan di _He's Beautiful_ dan JaeHee di _To the Beautiful You_. Mereka semua yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja! Mereka saja berani memotong pendek rambutnya! Lalu apa alasanku untuk tidak berani melakukan hal yang sama?" tukas Baekhyun dengan menyebutkan beberapa drama yang membuatnya berani melakukan hal ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mendapatkan ide gila untuk menyamar jadi yeoja ini karena menonton drama-drama itu!" Kyungsoo menatap horror kearah Baekhyun.

"Jika kujawab 'iya' bagaimana?"

"Arrghh, sudah kukira Hallyu Wave itu benar-benar berbahaya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengunjungi toko buku langganan mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya sekedar melihat-lihat ataupun menumpang membaca tanpa bayar, tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar membeli beberapa buku untuk persiapan ujian yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi itu. Namun sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo yang serius mencari buku disini, sedangkan si runner up kita sedang sibuk merequest lagu pada si pemilik toko.

"Kangin ahjussi, putarkan untukku lagu EXO-Mama!" request Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke meja si pemilik toko ala preman pasar yang sedang menagih hutang.

"Santai saja Byun, kau pikir kau sedang menagih hutang padaku hah?!" kesal Kangin melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang setiap harinya hanya menumpang baca buku dan dengar lagu gratis setelah sebelumnya merequest dengan sedikit meretakkan mejanya! Sekali lagi, meretakkan meja!. Kangin heran, kenapa tangan kecil itu bisa merusakkan mejanya dengan begitu mudah?

_MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo~ _

_Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji,_

_Areumdaun sijeoraneunge jonjaehagin haenneunji~~_

"Ahjussi, aku yakin toko bukumu akan makin ramai jika kau sering-sering memutar lagu EXO dan menjual majalah-majalah yang ada EXO didalamnya! Dan berhentilah menjual buku-buku usang itu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan berteriak-teriak berusaha mengalahkan suara musik yang sengaja diputar keras.

"Apa yang kau sebut buku usang Byun? Sekarang bahkan kau membutuhkannya! Haah, dasar si bodoh ini, apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya EXO dan Park Chanyeol hah?" Kyungsoo menyela pembicaraan itu sambil menyerahkan buku yang telah dipilihkannya pada Baekhyun yang hanya cengengesan menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sebagai ganti usaha kerasmu untuk memilihkan buku-buku ini untukku, aku akan membayar semua buku-buku ini, hehe kemarin aku gajian!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membayar bukunya dan buku Kyungsoo pada Kangin.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan lagu MAMA itu sampai habis, Baekhyun yang telah ditinggal pulang duluan oleh Kyungsoo itu pun segera keluar dari toko itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan wink yang imut pada Kangin si pemilik toko yang hanya bisa berdecak geli melihat tingkah bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I need you and you want me_

_Jigurani byeoreseo~ oh oh oh oh_

_Kkumeul intae haneun nal_

_Urin dashi ireona!_

_**.**_

"Bukannya 3 hari lagi kau akan ujian akhir? Kenapa malah nongkrong disini Byun?!" tanya seorang namja gemuk berusaha mengusir Baekhyun dari toko ayam goreng-nya. Sepulang dari toko buku tadi ternyata Baekhyun beralih ke toko ayam goreng milik Shin Dong Hee ahjussi yang tak jauh dari toko buku milik namja yang bernama asli Kim Yong Woon itu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya duduk-duduk menjilati tulang paha ayam goreng-nya yang telah habis sambil mendengarkan lagu EXO yang direquestnya di toko ayam goreng itu.

"3 hari lagi adalah waktu yang lama ahjussi, aku harus bersantai dulu sebelum itu" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil terus menjilati tulang ayamnya yang sudah memucat. "Apa aku tidak bisa pesan satu paha ayam lagi ahujussi? Ini enak sekali! Wohh!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengacungkan tulang ayam itu ke udara.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah 'memesan secara gratis' aku mohon maaf Byun, tidak ada di menu! Lain kali bawalah uang sebelum pergi kesini!"

"Ne.. kau ini cerewet sekali. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan ayam ini lagi. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memberimu uang?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Baiklah jika kau begitu menginginkannya. Kau harus jadi pegawaiku sehari ini. Dan tugas pertamamu adalah mengantarkan pesanan ayam goreng ke daerah ini" Shindong menyerahkan beberapa kotak ayam goreng pada Baekhyun dengan kertas kecil yang berisikan alamat.

"Everland Park? Apa ayam goreng ini untuk orang yang sedang berekreasi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membaca alamat itu.

"Mana kutau! Kau antarkan saja kesana, dan teriakkan nama tokoku dan pesanannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi" Baekhyun pun segera memacu motor pegawai milik Shindong ahjussi itu ke Everland Park.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun melihat ada begitu banyak orang-orang dengan berbagai macam alat seperti yang dipergunakan untuk pembuatan film. Sebut saja mereka para kru. Baekhyun yang masih berada cukup jauh dari kerumunan itupun memutuskan untuk berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"APA DISINI ADA YANG MEMESAN 8 KOTAK AYAM GORENG DARI SHINDONG-CHICKEN?! AKU MENGANTARKAN PESANANNYAAA…!"

Sontak saja teriakan itu membuat semua orang disana menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali dengan sang artis yang sedang berpose didepan kamera yang memotretnya itu. Baekhyun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kearah semua orang itu mendadak berhenti di satu titik, tepat di kedua mata bulat yang juga seperti menatap kearahnya. Jarak yang terpaut jauh itu tak menjadi halangan. Ia pun segera tancap gas dan berlari kearah orang itu.

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ternyata saat itu, Chanyeol sedang menjadi model dari sebuah iklan produk kosmetik ternama di korea. Kosmetik itu adalah kosmetik yang berasal dari alam, maka dari itu mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar disebuah taman yang sangat alami ini. Sebelum Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan sang model iklan, tangannya ditahan oleh salah seorang kru disana. Ia menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari lokasi itu dengan susah payah karna Baekhyun yang terus saja 'menggelinjang'. Kru itu telah mencium aroma-aroma fangirl yang akan membahayakan Chanyeol disana.

"Hei bocah, bukankah kau si pengantar ayam? Mana ayamnya? Jangan ganggu kegiatan ini, dan lakukan saja tugasmu!" tegur Kru itu pada Baekhyun yang tampak tak mendengarkannya. Mata Baekhyun terus saja menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan berbinar-binar. Mungkin jika di anime atau kartun, mata Baekhyun sudah berbentuk 'Love' saat ini.

"Huaaaah.. Park Chanyeol ternyata kau tampan sekali dari dekat seperti ini, huaaaaa apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Siapapun tolong pukul akuuu!" Baekhyun histeris sambil terus melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dengan tangan yang masih ditahan oleh salah satu kru disana.

"Dengan senang hati"

BUKK!

"Kau adalah penggemarnya Chanyeol?" tanya Kru itu pada Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah dipukul kecil oleh kru itu di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku fanboy dari Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat menyukainya. Neomu johaaaaaaa. Bolehkah setelah ini aku berfoto dengannya? Jebbaaalll" tanya Baekhyun berharap. Sedangkan kru itu hanya menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Fanboy? Ia kira Baekhyun adalah seorang bocah yeoja SMP yang seorang fangirl dari Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tau satu hal tentang Park Chanyeol? Mungkin ini belum pernah kau baca di intenet, majalah, ataupun semacamnya"

"Apa itu? Cepat beri tau aku!" Baekhyun tampak sangat penasaran.

"Park Chanyeol takut dengan fanboy"

"MWO?! Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun mulai panas.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Mungkin bisa dikatakan trauma, phobia, atau semacamnya. Jika kau mendekatinya atau memeluknya sekarang, bisa dipastikan nanti malam dia kan mimpi buruk dan esok harinya dia akan demam. Kau mau idolamu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lalu bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa mengetahui seorang namja itu adalah fanboy atau bukan? Bisa saja kan aku kesana tanpa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa padanya" tanya Baekhyun masih belum yakin.

"Ia bisa mengetahuinya dari tatapan matamu yang berbinar-binar itu adik kecil"

"Ck, micheosseo, sepertinya keputusanku untuk menjadi fangirl adalah hal yang benar.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang terus berpose didepan kamera.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya kru itu menanggapi gumaman Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar jelas.

"Ani, aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan ayam itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Sebenarnya jika ia kesana pun Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengetahui jika anak itu adalah fanboy. Lihat saja wajah imut dan rambut panjangnya itu. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik daripada Suzy. Tapi syukurlah, jika dia lebih mendekat lagi pasti akan menganggu kegiatan ini, ckck" gumam kru itu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang telah menjauh dengan motornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, sejak kapan sejarah menjadi sesulit ini untuk kupahami?! Arrrghh, sudah kuduga History-EXO lebih menyenangkan daripada History-pelajaran" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar sambil terus membolak-balik buku sejarah yang dibelinya dengan Kyungsoo tadi tak kalah kasar.

"Jika begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo dan kepalaku akan botak! Huaaaandwaaeeee.. ottokhaaeeee?!" Baekhyun semakin panik saat menyadari bahwa waktunya untuk belajar hanya 3 hari lagi. Orang gila mana yang akan percaya jika Baekhyun bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo hanya dengan 3 hari persiapan sementara seumur hidup persiapannya selama ini ia tidak pernah mengalahkan burung hantu itu?

Baekhyun pun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sekarang. 'Demi Park Chanyeol, ya. Demi Park Chanyeol' batinnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'Ada keperluan apa fanboy gila ini menelponku?' Bukannya mengucapkan 'yeoboseyo' atau 'selamat malam', burung hantu deseberang justru langsung bertanya to the point tanpa basa-basi.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Emm.. Itu..Aku.."

'Kenapa kau gugup begitu Baek? Aku tau kau itu gay, tapi jangan katakan kalau kau menyukaiku! Kumohon jangan katakan!' Suara diseberang mulai panik.

"YA! Neo micheosseo! Aku bukan gay dan aku tidak menyukaimu bodoh!"

'Haah syukurlah, kupikir kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Baek?'

"Emm.. begini.. Kau tau kan aku akan dibotakkan Kim Heechul jika aku kalah darimu. Aku tidak ingin rambut yang susah-susah kupanjangkan ini hilang begitu saja ditangan Cinderella itu, emm.. jadi.." Baekhyun nampak gugup, terlihat dari kegiatannya yang meremas-remas pulpen di tangannya.

'Kau ingin aku mengalah untukmu?' ow, sepertinya Kyungsoo tau apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Ne.. bisakah kau melakukan itu? Emm.. maksudku kumohon lakukan itu untukku Kyung.. Jebbaal, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"

'Termasuk memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi fanboy Park Chanyeol?'

Skak mat. Sahabatnya ini pintar sekali menjebaknya.

"Selain hal itu aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti menjadi fanboy Park Chanyeol jika hal yang kulakukan saat ini adalah demi dirinya?! Kumohon Kyung.. kali ini saja, selama ini kan aku sudah mengalah padamu. Aku telah merelakan posisi pertamaku untukmu, sekarang giliranmu mengalah.."

'Mengalah? Selama ini kau memang kalah Byunnie chagi~ Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Lakukan dengan kemampuanmu sendiri! Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku. Pikirkan itu baik-baik runner-up!'

Tuutt.. tuut.. tuuuuuuuut…. Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan tak ada akhir itu secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan raut frustasi dan kesal.

"Haaaaarrgggghhh dasar burung hantu sialan! Aku bahkan sudah membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusuk foto Kyungsoo yang ada di nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba, tusukan brutal itu berhenti. Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo tadi padanya, 'Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku'. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada poster besar Park Chanyeol dilangit-langit kamarnya. Entah bagaimana caranya si pendek itu menempelkannya diatas sana. Entahlah, hanya ia dan beberapa ekor cicak yang tau.

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan si pendek burung hantu itu! Mianhae Park Chanyeol, untuk beberapa hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk berhenti fanboying over you. Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti memikirkanmu chagiya, aku akan fokus dengan ujian akhirku. Ini juga demi kau dan anak-anak kita!" tekat Baekhyun dengan kata-kata yang mulai ngelantur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda…**

"Wahaha bocah ini lucu sekali! Hyung! Hyung! Lihatlah!" Sehun yang sedang menonton sesuatu di laptopnya itu menyuruh Chanyeol dan Jongin mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ditontonnya.

"Ya! Maknae! Bocah apa yang kau tonton? Apa sekarang kau telah menjadi pedofil? Tidak kusangka perkembanganmu begitu pesat. Seingatku baru minggu lalu Jongin mengajarkanmu menonton yadong" tuduh Chanyeol seenaknya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat maknae?" tanya Jongin yang juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"History MV Reaction"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru pertama kali mendengar hal itu.

"Kau ini udik sekali hyung, begini saja tidak tau. Artis macam apa kau ini? MV Reaction itu adalah video fans yang berisi rekaman dirinya sedang menonton sebuah MV. Biasanya itu adalah MV dari idolanya. Mereka akan bereaksi seperti berteriak, mengomel, mendesah, mengoceh dan semacamnya karena MV itu" jelas Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang nampak ikut mengangguk.

"Jangan katakan kalau Jongin-hyung juga tidak tahu!" Sehun menatap horror pada Jongin yang hanya cengengesan tanda membenarkan perkataan maknae itu.

"Aigooo.. bocah ini menggila sekali. Dia seperti kesurupan begitu, hahahah lucunya. Eh, tapi tunggu. Dia hanya mengeraskan bagian Chanyeol. Apa kau juga mendengarnya maknae?" tanya Jongin meminta persetujuan Sehun sambil menajamkan pendengarannya pada MVreaction itu.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin dia adalah penggemar Chanyeol-hyung. Lihat saja nama akunnya 'Park Chan Baek'. Hhm.. mungkin inisial dia dan Chanyeol-hyung. Wah waahh.. kau beruntung sekali punya penggemar semanis dia hyung" goda Sehun sambil menyikut Chanyeol yang sedang menonton video itu. "Selama ia bukan fanboy tak masalah" respon Chanyeol sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu bocah di video itu.

"Haah.. sudah jadi artis begini, masih saja trauma dengan hal seperti itu. Dasar pisang aneh" ujar Jongin merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi menurutku dia meragukan sekali hyung. Lihat! Ia memakai pakaian namja, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti namja walaupun rambutnya pendek. Masih ada 2 kemungkinan, kalau tidak namja ya yeoja" ucap Sehun dengan tampang menganalisis wajah dan penampilan 'Park Chan Baek' di video itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal yeoja tomboy Oh Sehun? Mungkin saja dia ini seorang yeoja yang tomboy seperti Amber di kampusku" tukas Chanyeol.

"Oh benar juga. Bisa saja dia satu spesies dengan Amber-hyung"

"Tapi kenapa aku lebih tertarik degan bocah yang cemberut dibelakangnya ya?" sela Jongin sambil menunjuk seorang lagi yang berada dibelakang Park Chan Baek. Wajah bocah itu tertekuk lucu seperti kesal melihat tingkah kesurupan Park Chan Baek. "Apa dia juga yeoja tomboy?" lanjut Jongin bertanya.

"Mungkin saja hyung"

"Maknae, apa para penggemar itu memang sering melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan kehidupan para penggemar mereka. Walaupun dulu Chanyeol pernah dekat dengan orang yang seperti itu, tapi kini ia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi objek yang digemari oleh banyak orang itu.

"Masih banyak hal lain hyung. Para penggemar itu juga membuat fansite, halaman web buatan fans yang berisikan foto-foto kita. Kau lihat kan? Penggemar yang sering berkumpul didepan gedung SMent atau di bandara? Mereka mengambil foto kita secara langsung dan menguploadnya sehingga bisa dilihat oleh internasional fans, tak hanya di Korea"

"Wah, berarti aku dikenal oleh orang seluruh dunia? Bahkan Indonesia?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Haah kau ini norak sekali. Tentu saja, bahkan disanalah fansmu terbanyak selain di Korea"

"Lalu apa lagi yang dilakukan para fans itu maknae?" tanya Jongin yang ikut ingin tahu.

"Yang membuatku sedikit geli dan sering tertawa sendiri adalah mereka mengenal istilah OTP. yaitu One True Pairing. Mereka memasangkan kita menjadi pasangan yang mereka gilai. Dan apa kalian tau? Kalian adalah couple yang paling terkenal diantara para member EXO! KaiYeol couple!"

"KaiYeol couple?! Apa itu?!" tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol serentak.

"Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka memasangkan kalian sebagai pasangan kekasih yang mereka puja-puja. Hahahahaha bahkan mereka membuat fanfict tentang kalian berdua! Mulai dari yang rated K, T, sampai M! plus Lemon! Saking hot-nya aku sampai harus memuntahkan susuku di kamar mandi setiap selesai membacanya!" ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berpandangan mendadak geli. Mereka memang tidak mengerti apa itu fanfict dengan rated K, T, M, dan Buah lemon itu. Tapi mereka cukup mengerti dengan kata-kata 'memuntahkan susu' yang diucapkan Sehun dengan tampang yadong-nya.

"Hyungdeul bodoh ini pasti tidak tau apa itu fanfict. Haah.. Fanfict itu adalah cerita fiksi buatan fans yang memakai idola mereka sebagai karakter utamanya. Cerita itu dapat berupa fantasi, drama, atau cerita romantis. Rating itu adalah klasifikasi berdasarkan adegan, penggunaan bahasa, dan unsur-unsur lain yang ada dalam fanfict. Seperti K untuk Kids, T untuk Teen, dan M untuk Mature. Dan dari EXO, yang paling terkenal adalah fanfict KaiYeol dengan rated M plus plus! Thuper hot hyung!" jelas Sehun dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya maknae ini sangat paham dengan dunia para penggemar dan imajinasi mereka.

"Benarkah mereka membuat cerita yang seperti itu? Haaaah mengerikan sekali mereka. Kenapa harus dengan si hitam ini?" Chanyeol memandang geli kearah Jongin yang mendelik kesal.

"Salahkan saja mulut besarmu itu yang mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, kau adalah fansku, dan semacamnya didepan kamera! Mereka jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Arrkkhh.. ottokhae, aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan si Idiot virus iniiii" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Santai saja hyung. Semua fans memang seperti itu. Dan semua idola juga mengalaminya. Dilecehkan dalam sebuah fanfict, hahaha kalian tidak sendiri, Suho dan Lay hyung juga dipasangkan. Haah.. untung saja aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Chen-hyung. Aku memang terlalu tampan untuk si muka badut itu" narsis Sehun sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di layar laptop yang mulai menghitam itu.

"Tapi tetap saja itu geli sekali!" Chanyeol merinding membayangkan adegan seperti apa yang ditulis oleh para penggemar itu tentang dirinya dan Jongin.

"Baru mendengar begitu saja sudah merinding, kalian harus membacanya!. Aku rekomendasikan kalian membaca fanfict karya Author bernama 'Yoda Banana'. Fanfictnya bagus sekali, imajinasinya sangat liar hyung! Luar biasa! Dan kudengar, fanfictnya sangat terkenal dikalangan para penggemar kita! Kusarankan kalian untuk membacanya sebelum tidur" putus Sehun yang kemudian keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol menuju apartemennya untuk segera tidur dan diam-diam menonton MV reaction dari seorang penggemar yang menamai dirinya 'Oh Hun Han'.

"Jangan sampai kau mencintaiku setelah membaca fanfict itu Park!" ucap Jongin sambil mengikuti Sehun keluar. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kemudian melemparkan bantal sofa nya pada Jongin yang segera menutup pintu itu dari luar.

Walaupun mereka berada dalam satu grup yang sama, mereka memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen masing-masing namun masih bersebelahan. Entahlah, mungkin untuk urusan privasi atau semacamnya. Atau hanya karena ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain? Molla~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah pengumuman peringkat dan nilai akhir di XOXO HighSchool. Semua siswa tampak cukup tegang karena peringkat itu juga akan menentukan universitas mana yang bisa mereka masuki nantinya. Sebelum kertas berisikan peringkat itu ditempel di mading sekolah, para siswa tampak menunggu dengan berbagai kegiatan seperti mengemil atau sekedar mengobrol untuk meredakan ketegangan.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk dikalahkan olehku Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha memprovokasi Kyungsoo.

"Cih, dikalahkan olehmu? Aku tidak akan pernah menulis itu di autobiografiku Baek!" Kyungsoo memasang wajah sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jangan sombong begitu, kau akan tau siapa yang akan tertawa akhirnya Kyungie chagi~"

"Harga diriku akan hancur lebur jika dikalahkan oleh seorang fanboy" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan mengurangi intensitas kegiatan fanboyingku selama ujian Kyung, jadi kupastikan aku yang akan menang kali ini"

"Hah terserah kau saja fanboy gila" ucap Kyungsoo cuek.

"Oh! Bicara tentang fanboy, ada hal yang baru kuketahui tentang Park Chanyeol Kyung, dia ternyata takut dengan fanboy"

"Owaah? Jinjja? Baguslah, ternyata dia masih punya otak. Benar sekali, para fanboy itu memang menyeramkan dan pantas untuk ditakuti. Memang dari siapa kau mengetahui hal itu? Internet?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mengejek Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku mengetahuinya dari salah seorang kru yang sedang melakukan pembuatan iklan kosmetik dengan Chanyeol sebagai modelnya. Waktu itu aku mengantarkan ayam dari Shindong-chicken ke Everland Park, dan ternyata yang memesan adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan iklan itu. Huaaaaahhh dan you know what my Kyungsoo?! Aku melihat Park Chanyeol dari dekat! Ya memang tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi itu benar-benar nyata!" Baekhyun kembali melonjak girang sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat itu.

"Lalu apa kau bisa berfoto dengannya? Atau mendapatkan tanda tangannya? Bukankah para fans yang bertemu dengan idola akan melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Kyung. Seorang kru menahanku dan menarikku dari sana menjauhi Park Chanyeol dan dia bilang bahwa Chanyeol takut dengan fanboy. Dan jika aku mendekat atau memeluknya, Chanyeol bisa mimpi buruk dan demam. Huaaa aku tidak mau Chanyeol chagi jadi seperti itu…" Baekhyun memasang raut sedih ala delusional fangirl.

**PLETAKK!**

"Ya! Do Kyung Soo! Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Baekhyun tidak terima kepala imutnya dijitak begitu saja oleh si burung hantu. Ia meringis sakit sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan itu.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu bodoh! Aku bukannya mendukungmu jadi fanboy, tapi kau ini benar-benar bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja dengan kru itu? Ia mungkin hanya ingin menjauhimu dari Chanyeol agar tidak menganggunya dengan mengarang cerita seperti itu. Haah dasar bodoh, padahal selama ini sudah susah-susah mengantri untuk membeli barang yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi saat sudah bertemu kau malah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, ckck"

"Belum bertemu kok. Jarakku dengannya waktu itu masih jauh. Yah.. walaupun aku merasa waktu itu ia menatapku, hehehe ah sudahlah, kau membuatku semakin menyesal saja. Ayo kesana! Sepertinya peringkat itu sudah ditempel!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mading sekolah mereka untuk melihat peringkat mereka yang tak hanya akan menentukan universitas, tapi juga akan menentukan eksistensi rambut panjang Baekhyun yang dirawatnya selama ini. Apakah akan tetap tergerai indah atau dicukur gundul oleh Kim Hee Chul?

**.**

**.**

Dan hasil mengejutkan itu pun membuat salah satu dari mereka berteriak histeris...

**.**

**.**

"IGE MWOYA?! HUAAAAAANDWWAEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

byeonst, Yuan Lian, KimChanBaek, PandaCherry, Gone, realkkeh, Lyncth, HappyBaek99, Kim Bo Mi, HeeKyuMin91, , , indaaaaaahhh, N-Yera48, Inyeol, Xyln, Jung Eunhee, Su Hoo, ShinJiWoo920202, sunachann, reiasia95, Kim Kumiko, diw kyle viniel, dzdubunny, Special bubble, rifdafairuzs, baekchannie, YodaBanana, OhKkaebLulu


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love The Way He Calls Me 'Oppa'**

**Cast : Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO member dan Kpop idol lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

_Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mading sekolah mereka untuk melihat peringkat mereka yang tak hanya akan menentukan universitas, tapi juga akan menentukan eksistensi rambut panjang Baekhyun yang dirawatnya selama ini. Apakah akan tetap tergerai indah atau dicukur gundul oleh Kim Hee Chul?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dan hasil mengejutkan itu pun membuat salah satu dari mereka berteriak histeris..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_IGE MWOYA?! HUAAAAAANDWWAEEEEE!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAP 3**

SM University. Akhirnya setelah mengalahkan Kyungsoo di ujian akhir mereka, Byun Baekhyun berhasil menciptakan sebuah teriakan menyedihkan dari sang juara sekolah dan ia juga telah berhasil masuk ke SM University, universitas yang ia dambakan selama ini.

Tentu saja ini tak lepas dari peran Kim Heechul, sang musuh bebuyutan. Ternyata tak hanya membebaskan rambut panjang Baekhyun dari eksekusi mati, ia juga memberikan bonus berupa bantuan pemalsuan identitas Baekhyun menjadi yeoja hingga sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tak hanya identitas saat masuk kuliah, ia bahkan benar-benar merubah riwayat pendidikan Baekhyun menjadi 'siswa yeoja' dibeberapa sekolahnya terdahulu. Ia juga mengganti nama Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menjadi 'Byun Baek Ji'.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Baekhyun mengalahkan Kyungsoo hanya dalam beberapa hari persiapan. Setelah Baekhyun menceritakan alasan kenapa ia memanjangkan rambutnya, Heechul sedikit tergugah. Begitu berpengaruhnya Park Chanyeol dalam kehidupan namja berotak cerdas ini.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Ternyata ia lebih memilih masuk ke Kyunghee University. Tidak tau apa alasannya. Apa ingin menjauh dari seorang fanboy atau malu karna telah dikalahkan oleh seorang fanboy? Molla~ Tapi tenang saja, hubungan mereka tetap baik. Walaupun di minggu-minggu awal Kyungsoo terus saja mengumpat karna tak terima dikalahkan oleh orang semacam Baekhyun. Namun sekarang ia telah menerima kekalahannya, ia bukan lagi anak-anak walaupun tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya. Kecil, mungil, dan pendek seperti anak-anak.

"A-a jeosonghamnida.. aku pikir tidak ada orang didalam, jadi aku masuk saja, jeosonghamnida.." Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf karena mengejutkan orang didalam ruangan yang dimasukinya itu.

Ekspresinya sudah seperti orang yang salah masuk toilet. Mata melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sedikit menikmati apa yang dilihatnya namun juga takut akan dimarahi. Terang saja, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar asrama yang ternyata dihuni oleh dua orang yeoja cantik yang baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari handuk putih yang melilit kedua dada mereka yang montok. Baekhyun hampir saja mengarahkan 'highfive' nya ke dua gunung kenyal itu. Namun imannya masih kuat, 'masih beberapa jam lagi untuk buka puasa' begitu batinnya lapar.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak membuka pintu. Pasti kau sudah lama sekali mengetuknya, kami sedang mandi jadi tidak mendengarnya, hehe mian ne. ayo masuk adik kecil" salah seorang yeoja berbalut handuk itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera memasuki kamar mereka.

"Adik kecil?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah imutnya yang bingung karna dipanggil adik kecil.

"Aaa neomu gyeowooo! Neee. Aku dengar hari ini kami akan kedatangan roommate baru seorang mahasiswa tingkat 1. Pasti itu kau kan? Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya seorang yeoja lagi yang juga sama-sama berbalut handuk namun dengan kulit yang lebih putih dan terkesan pucat. Ia sangat gemas dengan wajah imut roommate barunya hingga tangan itu terus saja mencubiti pipi Baekhyun hingga memerah.

"YAK! Appo!" refleks Baekhyun membentak yeoja yang mencubiti pipinya itu. Sontak yeoja itu melepaskan cubitannya karna bentakan makhluk imut itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa yang dibentaknya adalah seniornya, bukan mahasiswa baru. Salahkan saja kebiasaannya membentak dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar tanpa pandang umur sang lawan bicara selama ini.

"YA! Kau pikir siapa yang kau bentak adik kecil? Untung saja wajahmu imut, kalau tidak sudah ku gunting mulutmu! Aku Jung Soojung dan yeoja yang kau bentak ini Choi Sulli, kami mahasiswa tingkat 2! Jadi jangan seenaknya membentak ya adik kecil. Arraseo?! Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" titah Soojung, yeoja yang kelihatan cerewet diantara mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim. Joneun Byun Baek Ji imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mian karna telah membentak Sulli sunbaenim, refleks. Cubitanmu sakit sekali hehehehe" Baekhyun meminta maaf dengan cengirannya yang lucu. Oh, jangan lupa eyesmile itu. Bahkan, kali ini Sulli dan Soojung melakukannya bersamaan. Mencubiti pipi bulat itu lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis. Menahan sakit? Bukan. Ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang dua yeoja cantik ini tepat di kedua dada besarnya.

"Eeerr… sunbaenim apa tidak akan pakai baju?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan dua yeoja itu dikedua pipinya yang sudah memiliki cap merah bulat seperti milik _Chibi Maruko-Chan_ itu_. _Diakuinya ia juga tak tahan dengan dua pasang dada yang daritadi membentur lengannya. Ingin segera menjauhkan aset berharga itu sebelum ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Hehehe nanti saja Baekji-ah. Hmm mana barang-barangmu? Apa tidak dibawa masuk?" tanya Sulli sambil melihat belakang Baekhyun yang kosong, tak ada satu barang pun.

"Barang-barangku masih didepan pintu, akan kuambil dulu sunbaenim"

Baekhyun pun keluar kamar untuk mengambil kopernya yang berjumlah 6 buah itu. Ia heran dengan adegan-adegan di drama yang memperlihatkan seorang namja atau yeoja yang dengan kerennya pindah rumah, jalan-jalan keluar negri, atau kabur dari rumah hanya dengan membawa satu koper dan dengan gaya yang sangat cool.

Sedangkan nyatanya? Satu koper hanya muat untuk beberapa baju. Bahkan beberapa celana jeans saja sudah membuat kopermu meledak. Drama benar-benar menipu. Lihatlah sekarang, namja mungil itu banting tulang mengangkat kopernya di punggung layaknya kuli angkat barang. Hina sekali dia.

Setelah selesai mengatur barang-barangnya di kamar, Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari kamar itu untuk mencari udara segar. Tak hanya lelah, ia juga tak tahan dengan dua yeoja yang tak kunjung memakai bajunya dengan alasan akan melakukan menipedi. 'Apa kukumu ada didada? Kenapa tidak kau tutup saja dadamu? Kenapa tidak segera memakai bajumu?' begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan Baekhyun dalam hatinya yang tentu saja sama sekali tak bisa didengar oleh dua yeoja itu.

Sepertinya keputusan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu adalah hal yang tepat, karna kali ini ia melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan memangku sebuah Ipad sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Baekhyun segera mendekati yeoja itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hei apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping yeoja sipit berponi itu.

"EXO" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar Ipad-nya. Sepertinya orang ini adalah Baekhyun versi yeoja. Baekhyun yang merasa tingkah yeoja ini sedikit mirip dengannya semakin bersemangat untuk mendekati yeoja ini. Siapa tau bisa jadi teman pertama sebagai fangirl.

"Siapa biasmu di EXO?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan seorang EXOfan selain dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu bertanya pada Kyungsoo 'Siapa yang kau sukai di EXO?' dan namja bermata bulat itu hanya menjawab 'EXO nuguya?' dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Lay" jawab yeoja itu benar-benar to the point. Sepertinya yeoja ini benar-benar cuek dan hanya peduli dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunianya dengan EXO.

"Ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Jung Eunji"

"Apa kau juga mahasiswa tingkat 1?"

"Ne"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik berkenalan denganku? Aku juga exofan" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap cuek yeoja bernama Jung Eunji didepannya ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan fans biasa" ujar gadis berponi itu dengan senyum miring yang misterius.

"Fans biasa? Jadi maksudmu kau fans luar biasa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang mulai meninggi. 'Sombong sekali yeoja ini' pikirnya.

Mendengar nada melengking itu Eunji langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan melihat namja mungil itu juga memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya sekarang. Sweater hitam dengan tulisan EXO berwarna putih ditengahnya. Bedanya ia memakai hotpant sedangkan orang disebelahnya memakai jeans dengan aksen robek-robek dibagian pahanya. Kepala itu juga dihiasi topi merah-hitam yang dipakai terbalik. Baekhyun sekarang terlihat sperti yeoja-yeoja hiphop yang super gawl layaknya artis-artis YGent.

"Cih, jangan kau fikir hanya karna kita memakai baju yang sama, kita sudah selevel begitu" Eunji memandang remeh Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau sudah level berapa? Seluar biasa apa fans sepertimu?" tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Siapa namamu?" Eunji malah balik bertanya.

" Baek Ji"

"Nah, Baekji-ah. Sekarang katakan padaku sejauh apa kau mencintai oppadeul? Apa kau hanya sebatas membeli albumnya, merchandisenya, tiket ini itu dan meneriakkan namanya? Hanya itu?" tanya Eunji yang lebih seperti menyudutkan dan meremehkan Baekhyun. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dengan mata sipit yang melotot.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan pernah tidur didepan rumah Park Chanyeol sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen! Mengikuti mereka dengan taksi yang kusewa dan aku juga pernah mengejar mobilnya saat mobil itu melewati sekolahku!" jawab Baekhyun berusaha memamerkan kelakuannya.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Eunji mulai penasaran dengan Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku selalu kesiangan hingga tak melihat jika mobil Chanyeol sudah melewatiku. Untung saja tubuhku tak diremukkan oleh ban mobil itu. Dan mengenai mengejar mobil tentu saja sudah gagal dari awal, kau pikir kakiku ini bertenaga kuda hingga bisa mengejar sebuah mobil?"

"Haah. Kukira kau berhasil. Kau lihat ini!" Eunji membuka sepatunya dan memamerkan roda yang tersembunyi dibalik alas kaki itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Untuk apa roda itu? Apa yeoja ini frustasi tidak bisa bermain ice skating diatas aspal?

"Kulihat kau memiliki jiwa sepertiku. Jadi aku lihatkan saja ini, hehe. Roda ini akan keluar jika ujung sepatu ini kuhentakkan dengan keras ke tanah. Aku menggunakan sepatu ini untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa oppadeul. Kecepatanya tak kalah dengan motor. Dengan kemampuan pengendalianku yg hebat, aku bisa mengejar mobil oppadeul tanpa ketahuan. Aku akan merunduk sejajar dibawah kaca mobil jika aku berada tepat disamping mobil mereka"

"Woooaaahhh daeeebak. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Titisan Jackie Chan?"

"Ani. Aku sasaeng fan"

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu banyak hal mengejutkan yang dilalui Baekhyun hari ini. Mulai dari mendapati roommate barunya yang hobi 'berhanduk-handuk' di kamar dan mengenal seorang sasaeng fan yang mengajarinya berbagai hal gila. Ia bahkan baru tahu, bahwa kegiatannya selama menjadi fanboy itu sudah mengindikasikan bahwa ia juga adalah seorang fan yang berjiwa sasaeng. Namun tentu saja, Eunji tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang namja. Tentu saja tidak, karena petualangan ini baru saja dimulai.

"Kenapa memakai bajumu dikamar mandi Baekji-ah?" tanya Soojung yang heran melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dengan piama lengkapnya. Tak seperti ia dan Sulli yang keluar dengan melilitkan handuk di tubuh.

"Aku terbiasa seperti ini sunbae. Bagaimana jika terjadi gempa bumi? Aku tidak mungkin keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk kan? Aku hanya waspada, hehehe" jawab Baekhyun asal. Tak mungkin ia menjawab 'Bagaimana mungkin aku keluar dengan dada rata dan ABS yang sempurna ini? Mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi fangirlku' Baekhyun narsis padahal tak ada sama sekali sixpack ditubuh mungilnya itu. Mungkin bayangan tubuhnya diotak cerdas itu tertukar dengan bayangan tubuh kekar Park Chanyeol. Uuuhhh...

"Umurmu berapa Baekji-ah?" tanya Sulli sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang telah sukses mendarat nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya yang tepat berada ditengah tempat tidur kedua yeoja itu. Baekhyun heran, kenapa orang baru sepertinya harus ditempatkan ditengah seperti ini.

"Tahun ini aku 19 tahun. Waeyo sunbae?"

"Soojung-ah, apa 19 tahun itu sudah puber?" tanya Sulli pada Soojung di tempat tidur seberang yang juga sedang memandangi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja sudah. Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku Sulli-ah?" Soojung balik bertanya.

"Apa yang sunbaenim pikirkan?" Baekhyun mulai bingung dengan tingkah dua yeoja ini yang saling melempar tatapan menyelidik sambil menatap tubuhnya.

"KENAPA DADAMU BELUM TUMBUH BAEKJI-AH?" Soojung dan Sulli bertanya bersamaan dengan suara yang keras.

"Hehehe, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah takdirnya begini. Memangnya apa dada yang seperti ini aneh?" Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya yang rata. Tidak seperti waria-waria kebanyakan yang mengganjal dadanya dengan busa atau melakukan suntik silikon, Baekhyun lebih memilih memakai dada aslinya. Hitung-hitung menghargai ciptaan tuhan.

"Tidak terlalu aneh sih, karna menurutku dada itu cocok dengan tubuhmu yang mungil. Kau jadi seperti bocah SMP Baekji-ah"

"Jika nanti kau punya namjachingu, kau harus memintanya untuk meremas dadamu agar cepat besar seperti kami" sambung Soojung frontal.

"Wooahh! Apa dada besar itu adalah hasil karya namjachingu sunbaenim?" tanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan dada besar Soojung dan Krystal bergantian. Ia tidak menyangka itulah rahasia dari dada mereka yang tumbuh begitu sehat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan hiraukan si Soojung ini! Dadaku alami, tidak seperti dadanya yang dipompa Minhyuk! Jangan percaya padanya Baekji-ah, eonnie tidak seperti itu!" sanggah Sulli cepat dan panik. Ia tidak ingin adik kecilnya ini menganggapnya yeoja cabe-cabean seperti Soojung.

"Apa katamu! Kau kan juga begitu dengan Minho! Jangan percaya pada Sulli Baekji-ah! Dia yeoja munafik!"

Beginilah jadinya, dua yeoja itu berakhir dengan duel jambak-jambakan diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa jengah dan tidak ingin terkena imbas dari perkelahian dua yeoja ganas itu segera meninggalkan kamar untuk sekedar menikmati udara malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di gerbang SM University…**

"Kenapa kita harus ke asrama malam-malam begini, maknae?! Kenapa tidak besok saja? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti maling, mengendap-endap begini!" gerutu seorang namja dengan kulit gelap segelap malam saat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin besok pagi terjadi aksi mengerikan dari para fangirlku hyung" sahut namja dengan rambut warna-warni seperti kemoceng itu.

"Hah, kau pede sekali. Disini fangirlnya tidak begitu banyak. Jadi kau jangan khawatir!" kini giliran si namja tinggi bermata bulat yang berbicara.

"Kau tidak tau saja hyung. Di tahun ini ada cukup banyak exofan yang masuk universitas ini. Mereka mengupload foto mereka di gerbang kampus ini di instagram dengan berkata 'sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu EXO dan berada dekat dengan mereka~', ini pasti karna kehadiranku yang extra cool ini hyung"

"Hah padahal Sooman sajangnim memasukkan kita ke universitas terbaik ini agar terhindar dari para fangirl, tapi ternyata mereka cukup pintar untuk bisa masuk kesini. Daeebak" ujar Chanyeol dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Kurasa kita harus berbangga karna memiliki fans berotak cerdas seperti mereka" Jongin menepuk bahu dua sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi percuma saja cerdas, saat berhadapan dengan kita mereka akan seperti orang gila. Kesan cerdas akan menghilang dalam sekejap, ckckck" Sehun berdecak prihatin mengingat kelakuan fangirl mereka di berbagai tempat.

Ketiga namja tampan itu terus saja mengobrol dengan santainya karena kampus terlihat sepi sekali malam ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan anjing liar (re: Fangirl) disana. Sedikit informasi, untuk memasuki asrama, mahasiswa tetap harus melewati bangunan kampus, karena asrama mahasiswa baik namja ataupun yeoja terletak tepat dibelakang kampus itu.

Obrolan santai itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ketiga namja tampan itu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang wanita berbaju putih dan berambut panjang dihadapan mereka. Yeoja itu memandang mereka dengan mulut yang menganga dan senyum yang mengerikan seolah ingin menerkam mereka, lebih tepatnya salah satu namja tertinggi diantara mereka.

Yeoja itu mulai menarik napas panjang dengan menengadahkan kepala kecilnya keatas tinggi-tinggi dengan mata yang tak lepas dari incarannya. Merasakan sinyal bahaya, Chanyeol segera membekap mulut yeoja yang akan berteriak kencang itu. Ia menarik yeoja itu ke tempat yang lebih gelap, tempat yang tidak terlalu terkena cahaya lampu malam di kampus itu.

"Kau urus dia Park Chanyeol! Aku akan mengantar Sehun, dia ingin istirahat. Pay pay!" Jongin dan Sehun melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kesulitan dengan tingkah si yeoja hiperaktif dipelukannya. Oops, dipelukan? Aniya~ bukan seperti itu, posisi Chanyeol sekarang adalah berada dibelakang yeoja itu dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya. Posisi mereka sekarang persis seperti adegan penculikan di film-film.

"Aku akan melepaskan mulutmu, tapi kau janji jangan berteriak" ucap Chanyeol pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun itu.

"Hhhhmm.. hhhm.. hhhmm.. ngggg…hmmm.." Baekhyun mulai menggumam tak jelas karna tangan Chanyeol masih membekap mulutnya.

Chanyeol pun dengan hati-hati melepaskan bekapannya. Jarak tangan itu masih cukup dekat dengan mulut Baekhyun, takut yeoja kecil itu akan berteriak tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol dengan cepat akan membekap mulut itu lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan harus dibekap terus olehmu Park Chanyeol, hehehe" Baekhyun langsung meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bahkan, dengan agresifnya namja nakal itu menjilat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang berada dimulutnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol reflek melepaskan tangannya dari mulut yeoja kecil yang dengan seenak lidahnya menjilat tangan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"YA! Kau ini anjing ya?! Kenapa menjilat tanganku?! Ck!" Chanyeol menghapus air liur Baekhyun dengan menggesekkan berulang-ulang tangannya ke dinding.

"Hmm… rasanya seperti pisang. Apa kau baru saja makan pisang, Chanyeol? Aku mau lagi~~" Baekhyun yang ketagihan itu mulai meraih tangan Chanyeol, namun dengan cekatan namja tampan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak bisa dicapai bocah pendek itu.

Baekhyun tak habis akal, untuk apa hanya tangannya jika kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya?. Tangan Chanyeol yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi itu otomatis membuat kedua sisi tubuhnya kosong. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk erat tubuh sang idola yang didambakannya selama ini. Melesakkan kepalanya didada Park Chanyeol dan sesekali menggesekkan hidung mungilnya disana, persis seperti anak kucing yang ingin bermanja.

"Aroma tubuhmu maskulin sekali, persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Haaahh aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Tidak akaaaannnn~ Park Chanyeol saranghae~" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat bahagia. Pelukan itu semakin erat, dan Chanyeol mulai sesak. Bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil itu seolah akan meremukkan tubuh besarnya?

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?! Lepaskan" Chanyeol menarik-narik kerah belakang piama Baekhyun seolah ingin mengangkat Baekhyun seperti mengangkat kucing. Tapi sayangnya itu sama sekali tak bekerja, Baekhyun lebih memilih tercekik daripada harus melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Park Chanyeol. Tubuh yang selalu dibayangkannya setiap saat kini berada dipelukannya. Omona~

"Shirreo!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Ck! Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau jika kau melepaskan pelukanmu!" ucap Chanyeol bernegosiasi.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Geurae.. kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini selamanya"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu, hey?!" Chanyeol yang merasa balik dibodohi Bekhyun itu pun menautkan alisnya kesal dengan mulut yang maju.

Baekhyun menengadah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang. Tampak imut sekali dimatanya.

"Chanyeol jangan seperti itu, apa kau ingin dicium saat ini juga? Aku menguasai berbagai macam jenis ciuman loh" Baekhyun tersenyum mesum pada Chanyeol. 'Sepertinya dunia mulai terbalik, kenapa malah aku yang digoda seperti yeoja?' pikir Chanyeol semakin kesal.

"Andwae!"

"Aaahh Chanyeol-ku merajuuuk. Baiklaah baiklah, aku akan melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus berfoto denganku. Kita selca bersama, ne?" Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk merogoh saku piamanya mengambil ponsel. Ingat, hanya sebelah tangan, karna ia tak ingin Chanyeol kabur begitu saja sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan bukti pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Kening namja manis itu berkerut, ekspresinya mulai gelisah. Ternyata ia lupa membawa ponselnya keluar dan meninggalkannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. Kenapa disaat-saat penting seperti ini ia malah melupakan ponselnya?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?" tanya Chanyeol melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun.

"Neee, aarrgghh. Padahal aku jarang sekali melupakan ponsel itu. Aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah meninggalkannya?! Arrgghhh.. Baekhyuna pabbo!" kesal namja manis itu melampiaskan unek-uneknya didepan Park Chanyeol tanpa sadar ia telah menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Baekhyun? Apa namamu Baekhyun?"

"Eh? A-ani. Aniyaa. Namaku Baekji. Baekhyun itu kakakku. Aku tadi sedang kesal padanya sampai-sampai melupakan ponsel itu, he he he" tawa canggung Baekhyun. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu, khas orang yang salah tingkah. Untungnya, Chanyeol percaya begitu saja dan sama sekali tak curiga.

"Sebaiknya kau jemput saja ponsel itu kekamarmu Baekji-ah, aku akan menunggumu disini" suruh Chanyeol sambil tersenyum aneh.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Eeeii, aku tau kau ingin kabur. Tidak boleh! Kita berfoto saja dengan ponselmu!" Baekhyun dengan lancang meraba-raba celana jeans Chanyeol berusaha menemukan ponsel. Untung saja tangan mungil nan cantik itu tak ikut meraba-raba gundukan diselangkangan Chanyeol. Kalau sempat, mati sudah. Baekhyun tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya!

"Hana.. Dul…Set.."

**JEPRET**

"Kimchi~"

**JEPRET**

"Al... El… Dul…"

**JEPRET**

Foto pertama terlihat Baekhyun dengan tangan yang dikepalkan didepan dadanya sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tampan kekamera. Baekhyun tampak seperti yeoja manis yang sedang mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Foto kedua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membentuk V sign dengan sebelah tangan mereka dan meletakkan V sign itu didepan sebelah mata mereka yang dipicingkan imut. Ciri khas selca Park Chanyeol.

Di foto terakhir, Chanyeol mulai nampak malas. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menatap kesal dan membentuk gerakan seperti hendak meremukkan kepala kecil Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar di foto itu. Namun, mereka tetap nampak lucu dan manis.

"Apa kau akan menguploadnya di instagram?" tanya Baekhyun berharap. Matanya membulat lucu saking inginnya.

"Jika kau ingin mati dicakar fangirl yang lain boleh saja. Atau kau mau wajahmu kusensor dengan sticker Line? Hahaha" ejek Chanyeol mengingat ada beberapa fotonya di backstage dengan seorang staff yang disensor oleh para fangirl yang cemburu melihat idola mereka berada dekat dengan yeoja.

"Hahahaha aku tidak takut. Asal kau tau saja, aku salah satu orang yang suka menyensor foto yeoja yang bersamamu dengan sticker Line! Hehehehe" Baekhyun nyengir lucu kearah Chanyeol yang terkekeh mendengar pengakuan fangirl ajaib didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, besok akan kukirimkan padamu. Sekarang aku akan ke asrama dulu. Selamat malam" Chanyeol yang hendak pergi itupun dicekal lengannya oleh si mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Aku ingin fotonya sekarang! Jigeum!" Baekhyun sepertinya tak menyadari posisinya yang hanya seorang fan. Ia bahkan dengan berani membentak Park Chanyeol menuntut keinginannya untuk dipenuhi. Benar-benar ajaib sekaligus tidak tau diri, ckckck.

"Lihat! Ada pesawat!" Chanyeol berusaha menipu Baekhyun dengan menunjuk keatas seola-olah memang ada pesawat di langit malam itu.

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak pernah melihat pesawat ya? Jangan menipuku Park Chanyeol! Sekarang ayo kita kekamarku! Soojung dan Sulli sunbaenim pasti sudah tidur, dan aku akan mengambil ponselku. Ayoooo ikut akuu"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah asrama wanita. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol pergi sebelum ia mendapatkan foto itu. Siapa tau nanti Chanyeol akan menghapus foto itu diponselnya atau setelah itu Baekhyun tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Wooahhh, tak kusangka disini ada yang menanam strawberry" ucap Chanyeol santai. Namun hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada Baekhyun, ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan melihat kebelakang tubuhnya. NOTHING. Tidak ada strawberry disana. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, dan.. NOTHING. Chanyeol juga tak ada disana.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga cukup kaget, karena tipuan asalnya itu berhasil. Kini satu hal yang ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun setelah 'ia adalah seorang fangirl gila' adalah 'ia menyukai strawberry'.

"Kau harus memanggilku 'Oppa' Baekji-ah!" teriak Chanyeol dari jauh. Saat Baekhyun mengatakan 'Soojung dan Sulli Sunbaenim' itu Chanyeol baru menyadari, jika Baekhyun adalah hoobaenya. Dan tadi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak memanggilnya 'Oppa' ataupun 'Sunbaenim'. Ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan namanya saja seolah mereka seumuran.

"YA! Chanyeol kau menipuku! Tak ada strawberry disana!"

"OPPA!" Chanyeol mengoreksi panggilan Baekhyun untuknya.

"SHIREO!" Baekhyun merasa geli memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang amat girly itu.

"OPPA! Panggil OPPA Baekji-ah!"

"SHIREOOO!"

"I say CHANYEOL, you say OPPA. CHANYEOL?!"

"OPPPPAAAA!"

"CHANYEOL?!"

"OPPAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan terjebak dengan yel-yel yang diciptakan Chanyeol itu. Ia akhirnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang kabur malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Chanyeol yang melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan terkekeh.

"Memang apa susahnya memanggilku 'oppa'? Bukankah semua fangirl memanggilku begitu? Bahkan para noona saja memanggilku oppa. Hahahaha dasar yeoja aneh. Apa ia tak pernah memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan 'oppa'? ckckck nappeun yeoja" gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian berlalu menuju asrama.

Oh tentu saja tidak pernah Park Chanyeol. Namja mana yang akan memanggil namja lainnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'? ckckck sepertinya Baekhyun jadi namja pertama yang melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review nya aku balesin di PM ya! yohohohoho mian update nya lelet, lagi sok sibuk soalnuya kekekekekkk

**THANK YOU**

**Parklili, realkkeh, Yuan Lian, Lyncth, lee chan hyun, Dugundugun, .5, .77, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Prince Changsa, Jung Eunhee, HappyBaek9, , Maple fujoshi2309, aprilbambi, RapByun, byeon65, rifdafairuzs, Kim Bo Mi, ChanBaekLuv, PandaCherry, Inyeol, Su Hoo, reiasia95, N-Yera48, AegyaCho, , Special bubble, LuXiaoLu, Chanbaek4ever, chekaido, ShinJiWoo920202, Byun-Dogii, Guest, , FriederichOfficial, hunipples, devrina, White Gulliver, EXO Kkaebsong**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love The Way He Calls Me 'Oppa'**

**Cast : Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : EXO member dan Kpop idol lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

"_I say CHANYEOL, you say OPPA. CHANYEOL?!"_

"_OPPPPAAAA!"_

"_CHANYEOL?!"_

"_OPPAAAAAAAA!" _

_Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan terjebak dengan yel-yel yang diciptakan Chanyeol itu. Ia akhirnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang kabur malu dengan wajah yang memerah._

_Chanyeol yang melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan terkekeh. _

"_Memang apa susahnya memanggilku 'oppa'? Bukankah semua fangirl memanggilku begitu? Bahkan para noona saja memanggilku oppa. Hahahaha dasar yeoja aneh. Apa ia tak pernah memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan 'oppa'? ckckck nappeun yeoja" gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian berlalu menuju asrama._

_Oh tentu saja tidak pernah Park Chanyeol. Namja mana yang akan memanggil namja lainnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'? ckckck sepertinya Baekhyun jadi namja pertama yang melakukan itu._

**CHAP 4**

Pagi ini Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari pertamanya berkuliah. Dengan setelan yang sama seperti kemarin, ia tampak sedang mengoleskan eyeliner hitam dimata sipitnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar matanya terlihat besar seperti mata Park Chanyeol. Namun setebal apapun ia mengoleskan eyeliner itu, matanya tetap terlihat kecil. Sepertinya ia harus segera operasi plastik untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

"Baekji-ah, apa kau tidak punya baju lain?" tanya Sulli sambil memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengganggu matanya. Kaos lengan pendek yang kebesaran ala anak hiphop, jeans yang robek-robek, topi yang dipakai terbalik, rambut coklat yang digerai, dan ditambah dengan matanya yang dipenuhi eyeliner gelap yang tebal. Sepintas, Baekhyun terlihat seperti yeoja preman tukang palak.

"Waeyo sunbae? Apa ada yang salah dengan bajuku?" tanya Balik Baekhyun yang memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin yang digantung di dinding. Menurutnya penampilannya biasa saja. Bukankah kalau sudah kuliah ia bisa bebas berpenampilan semaunya? Apa sekarang Sulli ingin menyuruhnya memakai seragam?.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi akan lebih cocok jika kau memakai pakaian yang feminim. Kau menyia-nyiakan wajahmu yang manis Baekji-ah" Soojung dengan lancangnya segera membongkar isi lemari Baekhyun. Mencari pakaian yang sesuai untuk wajah imutnya. Namun, ia tak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya dilemari itu.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa bajumu kaos semua? Dan lagi, ini semuanya baju namja. Kau tidak normal ya Baekji-ah? Ckckck kau mau jadi yeoja tomboy ya? Tidak boleh!" Soojung mulai mengomel sambil terus mengacak-acak isi lemari Baekhyun brutal. Baekhyun kewalahan menangkap baju-bajunya yang dilempar ganas oleh Jung Soojung cerewet itu.

"Sunbaenim sudahlah, kau tidak akan menemukan baju yang kau inginkan. Bajuku semuanya seperti itu. Aku bukan yeoja tomboy, hanya saja aku ini dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Orang tuaku tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian yeoja karena harganya selalu lebih mahal, padahal bahannya sedikit. Jadi aku memakai baju berdua dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Dan baju-baju itu adalah baju-bajunya yang diberikan kepadaku sunbaenim…" terang Baekhyun dengan mengarang cerita sedih. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas.

Soojung dan Sulli yang mendengar hal itu saling berpandangan cemas, merasa bersalah karena sepertinya telah membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Mianhae Baekji-ah, eonnie tidak tau kalau hidupmu seperti itu. Jangan sedih ne…, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberikanmu baju-bajuku yang cantik. Kau mau kan?"

"Ah, tidak usah sunbaenim. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan baju-bajuku. Dan lagi sepertinya aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan pakaian yeoja" Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan tawaran Soojung segera menolak cepat. Sungguh, dalam penyamarannya sebagai yeoja, ia hanya memanjangkan rambutnya saja. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memakai pakaian yeoja ataupun memakai busa di dada. Lagipula, tanpa barang-barang itu ia sudah terlihat seperti yeoja kan?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Baekji-ah! Lagipula aku tau, pasti dari dulu kau ingin sekali memakai baju-baju yang cantik. Dan sekarang eonnie akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Sulli-ah! Cepat carikan bajuku untuk uri Baekji!" titah Soojung pada Sulli yang bergegas melaksanakan perintahnya.

Sementara menunggu Sulli, Soojung yang melihat mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat gelap karna eyeliner yang super tebal itu segera meraih wajah kecil Baekhyun kearahnya. Mengambil tissue dan menghapus eyeliner itu.

"Sunbaenim jangan dihapus! Aku suka memakai eyeliner ini!" Baekhyun protes tak terima dengan alis yang bertaut namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku tidak melarangmu memakai eyeliner Baekji-ah, hanya saja ini terlalu tebal. Wajah manismu jadi kelihatan garang, aku akan memperbaikinya."

Soojung dengan cekatan memakaikan eyeliner pada mata Baekhyun. Soal riasan wajah, Soojung ahlinya. Ia memakaikan eyeliner yang tipis kemata Baekhyun dan sedikit memberikan efek 'wing' diujung mata namja mungil itu. Sangat indah. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh Baekhyun kearah cermin.

"Nah, lihatlah! Manis kan? Jangan memakai eyeliner terlalu tebal. Apa kau ingin menjadi panda eoh?!" ejek Soojung mengingat polesan mata Baekhyun yang tadi. Baekhyun yang melihat matanya yang sekarang di cermin tersenyum puas namun tidak beberapa lama ia memutar wajahnya kearah Soojung lagi.

"Sunbaenim, apa mataku sudah terlihat besar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Apa kau memakai eyeliner setebal itu agar matamu terlihat lebih besar? Ckckck Baekji-ah.. listen up, matamu itu indah, sipit dengan ujungnya yang melengkung ke bawah, kau terlihat sangat imut dengan mata ini. Lalu kenapa kau malah menutupinya dengan eyeliner setebal itu?" Soojung . mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun yang dianggapnya tidak percaya diri dengan matanya yang sipit. Padahal, bukan itu alasan Baekhyun memakai eyeliner tebal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin punya mata yang besar seperti Park Chanyeol sunbaenim…" jujur Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Mwo? Hanya karna si idiot itu? Ckckck, kau menyukainya ya Baekji-ah?"

"Ne. Neomu johaaa. Dia tidak idiot sunbaenim! Dia hanya seorang happy virus, hehehe. Aku penggemar Park Chanyeol. Karna itu aku masuk universitas ini sunbaenim" aku Baekhyun pada Soojung yang menganga.

"Heoooll, kau akan menyesal jika menyukainya. Dia itu idiot dan playboy. Benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi idola"

"Playboy?"

"Ne. Kau lihat saja nanti, hubungannya dengan beberapa yeoja akan terbongkar. Si artis baru itu sudah berani membuat sensasi. Tinggal menunggu paparazzi membongkarnya saja"

Baekhyun yang hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, dihentikan oleh Sulli yang tiba-tiba datang menubruk tubuhnya dengan pakaian ditangannya.

"Baekji-ah, coba pakai ini. Aku sudah memilihkan satu baju untuk kau pakai hari ini. Ini ada beberapa baju lainnya yang bisa kau pakai kapan-kapan. Sini kupakaikan"

"Andwae! Biar aku pakai sendiri sunbaenim, hehehe." Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian itu. Tak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sulli memakaikan pakaian itu untuknya. Ingat ABS-mu Baek.. ingat ABS…

Baekhyun yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi sukses membuat Soojung dan Sulli tersenyum puas. Dress selutut berwarna pink dengan renda dilehernya membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat anggun dan manis. Lengan putih yang selama ini tertutup oleh kaos hiphopnya sekarang terekspos karna lengan dress yang pendek. Kakinya yang putih mulus juga ikut-ikutan pamer kecantikannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu penglihatan Soojung dan Sulli. Ya, topi. Topi bermerek _supreme_ yang dipakai terbalik oleh si empunya itu sungguh kontras dengan penampilan anggunnya sekarang. Ingin rasanya dua yeoja itu menggantikan posisi topi itu dengan pita kecil atau dengan bando imut miliknya.

Keinginan itu rupanya segera direalisasikan oleh Soojung yang melepaskan begitu saja topi dikepala Baekhyun.

"Sunbaenim kembalikan! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan topi itu! Itu hadiah dari kakaku yang telah meninggal" bohong Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi mengarang cerita sedih. Sebenarnya dia punya berapa kakak? Hahaha.

"Ah jinjja? Mianhae Baekji-ah. Ini kukembalikan…" Soojung akhirnya mengembalikan topi itu pada Baekhyun yang sedikit menampakkan raut kesalnya. 'Enak saja dia melepas topi _supreme_ ku, ini kan topi yang susah-susah kucuri dari jemuran rumah Chanyeol' sungut si kecil itu dalam hati. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan rela melepas topi itu, mengingat betapa sulitnya Baekhyun dulu memanjat tembok rumah sang idola yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu sunbaenim.." pamit Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh sesosok yeoja pucat yang menatapnya menuntut.

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggil kami eonnie!" titah Sulli seraya menghalangi jalan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnhya didepan pintu.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun kembali tak terima. Walaupun panggilan ini tak terdengar lebih menjijikan dari 'oppa', namun tetap saja ia belum bisa.

"Apanya yang 'mwo?' kita ini akan menjadi roommate untuk waktu yang lama Baekji-ah, hubungan kita akan menjadi seperti kakak-adik. Bukan hanya sekedar sunbae-hoobae, kau mau kuperlakukan seperti hoobae lainnya?" tanya Soojung misterius. Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Soojung adalah sunbae tukang labrak di universitas ini, seharusnya kau bersyukur karna Soojung memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan membolehkanmu memanggilnya 'eonnie', kau tau apa yang dilakukannya dengan hoobae yang lain?" Sulli juga ikut-ikutan misterius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Soojung menyuruh mereka memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia'. Tidakkah kau merasa bersyukur sekarang?" tanya Sulli yang dibenarkan oleh Soojung.

"Ne, arraseo eonnideul.." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Setelah dilepaskan oleh Sulli, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya itu. Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan teliti kalau-kalau ada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba lewat dan kali ini ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu lagi.

Bahkan, panggilan 'oppa' pun tak akan menghentikannya kali ini, karena semalam ia telah berlatih memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'oppa' sambil memperhatikan foto Chanyeol sampai ia terlelap dengan tangan yang memeluk erat bingkai foto itu.

"Ukh, Chanyeol eodisseo?!" gumamnya kesal sambil terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ingin sekali ia mencari Chanyeol ke kelasnya saat ini, namun ia tak ingin bermasalah di hari pertama ia berkuliah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Baekhyun segera memasuki kelasnya, berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat agar ia bisa mencari Chanyeol saat jam kuliah berakhir nanti.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Jam kuliah yang telah berakhir segera dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk tancap gas mencari Chanyeol'nya'. Langkah kaki kecil yang cepat dan mata sipit berbalut eyeliner yang bergerak liar bak detektif itu tak pernah sedikitpun melewatkan satu bayangan pun disekitarnya.

Mungkin jika di anime Naruto, Baekhyun seperti memiliki _byaakugan_ yang dapat melihat apapun, bahkan secara 360 derjat. Seharusnya julukan burung hantu tak hanya disematkan pada Kyungsoo, tapi padanya juga.

"Apa-apaan gayamu itu?" tegur seorang yeoja yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun yang memang dalam pose yang aneh saat itu. Tubuh sedikit menunduk dan mengendap-endap seperti maling kutang. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat yeoja itu. Tidak, yeoja itu tidak tinggi. Hanya saja memang Baekhyun masih bertahan dalam posisi sedikit merunduk itu.

Karena tiba-tiba punggungnya pegal akibat terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya sama tinggi dengan yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jung Eunji itu.

"Aku hanya bersiaga, jika tiba-tiba nanti ada Chanyeol aku akan segera berlari kearahnya. Hehehe"

"Babbo, ia sedang di kantin sekarang. Ayo ikut denganku" Eunji segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin dengan seringai ala sasaengnya.

"Eunji-ah, semalam aku berfoto dengan Chanyeol loh. Aku juga sempat berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan apa kau tau Eunji-ah? Aroma tubuhnya itu sangat maskulin. Aaahhh persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku juga menjilat tangannya, rasanya seperti pisang. Aku jadi ingin tau, itu pisang yang mana ya…" kekeh Baekhyun dengan wajah mesumnya.

PLAK!

"Kau pikir aku percaya?!" Eunji menggeplak kepala Baekhyun yang dianggapnya mengada-ada.

"Aiissh, aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar berfoto dengannya!" kesal Baekhyun karna Eunji tidak percaya dengannya.

"OH geurae, geurae! Bisakah aku lihat fotonya nona Baekji?" Eunji menengadahkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun meminta 'bukti'.

"Tidak ada padaku. Semalam itu aku berfoto dengan ponselnya Chanyeol, makanya hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin meminta foto itu. Ayo percepat jalanmu Eunji-ah!" kini giliran Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Eunji untuk segera menemui Chanyeol di kantin.

"Ck! Apa lagi ini? Setelah membual dengan berkata kau berfoto dengan Chanyeol oppa, lalu sekarang kau bilang kalian berfoto bersama dengan ponselnya? Heoooll"

Ttuing

Ttuing

Eunji mendorong-dorong dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal yang lucu dari teman barunya itu. Mungkin jika Baekji adalah namja dan anggota EXO, eunji akan menjadikan Baekji biasnya karna dia sangat imut. Tapi sayang, Baekji adalah yeoja, dan Eunji bukan penyuka yeoja. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran yeoja sasaeng itu.

"Nah itu dia! Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau semalam aku benar-benar berfoto dengan Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memang belum melihat sosok Chanyeol. Namun dapat dipastikan, ditengah segerombolan yeoja yang ramai dan berisik itu ada member EXO, dan tentu saja disana juga ada Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang akan dikerubungi semut jika bukan gula? Pikir namja imut itu.

"CHANYEEEOOOOOOOOOLLLL!" teriakan 9 oktaf, 200 watt, 1000mbps, dan 500GB itu sukses membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin itu mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Ada yang berhenti menyuap, bahkan ada yang berhenti menelan makanannya. Entah tersangkut dimana makanan itu sekarang. Untung saja mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak berhenti bernafas. Saat itu, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah seperti miss Indonesia sekarang.

Disaat semua yeoja yang diidentifikasikan sebagai fangirl EXO mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, orang yang dipanggil malah santai saja seolah tak mendengar apapun. Kai yang duduk disebelah kiri Chanyeol menyikut temannya itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa ada yang memanggilnya. Namun, namja bergigi banyak itu hanya tersenyum sambil membentuk pose 'calm down' dengan tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia tahu tapi hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol tidak meresponnya disaat semua orang mendengar teriakannya itu berdecak kesal. "Ck, CHANYEEEOOOL! Kau belum menghapus foto kita semalam kan?! Kirimkan padaku sekarang!" titah Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan mendekat dengan Eunji yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi was-was, siap sedia jika tiba-tiba saja ia akan diserang para fangirl yang sedang mengerubungi EXO saat ini.

'Foto kita semalam?!' sontak kalimat itu terasa sangat sensitif ditelinga para fangirl dan member EXO lainnya minus Chanyeol.

'Apa yg mereka lakukan semalam?'

'Siapa yeoja gila ini?'

'Pasti dia yg menggoda Chanyeol oppa untuk melakukan yg tidak-tidak'

'Dasar yeoja sialan. Jika itu benar, kupastikan nyawanya tinggal seperempat!'

"Kepalamu yang kupastikan tinggal seperempat babbo!" gertak Baekhyun pada yeoja yang membicarakannya itu. Gayanya yang preman sama sekali tak cocok dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Dress pink yg manis? Oh ayolah, seseorang tolong robek pakaiannya! Baekhyun lebih cocok memakai jaket kulit berduri sekarang!

"Minggir!" bentak Baekhyun pada para fangirl lain yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan patuh namun tetap kesal, para fangirl itu sedikit memberi jalan pada Baekhyun yang dengan cepat mendekat kearah Chanyeol. 'Wahah jika saat ini aku adalah namja, mereka pasti sudah mengeroyokku. Untunglah sekarang aku yeoja, coba saja mereka menyerangku, akan kupatahkan leher mereka satu-satu, kekeke' batin Baekhyun sadis.

"Chanyeol! Kau bawa ponsel kan? Kirimkan foto kita semalam!" titah Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang manager yang pemarah dan sok memerintah, bukan seorang penggemar. Para fangirl yang melihat Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya memerintah Chanyeol oppa mereka segera melancarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

'Mana mungkin Chanyeol oppa berfoto dengannya? Hey, berhentilah bermimpi babbo yeoja!'

'Heh memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya memerintah Chanyeol oppa?'

'Jauhkan tubuh pendekmu dari Chanyeol oppa!'

"Aiissh, sikkeuro! Kau ingin aku membuat lidahmu terkilir hah?! Kalian diam dan nonton saja!" gertakan Baekhyun itu lagi-lagi membuat mulut para fangirl itu bungkam untuk sementara.

Reaksi berbeda datang dari namja yang men jadi objek yang diperdebatkan saat itu. Chanyeol nampak memakan makanannya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan kejadian itu. Bahkan sesekali ia nampak melambaikan tangannya pada para fangirl yang berada jauh dari kerumunan itu tanpa mempedulikan seorang fangirl berisik yang sedari tadi terus saja membentak-bentaknya.

"Chanyeol!"

"…." Chanyeol masih terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau tuli?!"

"Sehun ambilkan aku minum" Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun begitu saja. Para fangirl yang melihat itu kemudian menertawai Baekhyun yang diacuhkan.

"Dasar bodoh, kau membuatku malu saja. Sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidak kenal denganmu" bisik Eunji pada Baekhyun kemudian sedikit beringsut mundur menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun yang menurutnya tampak bodoh sekarang.

"Chanyeol!"

"…."

"Chanyeol!"

"…"

"YA! OPPA!"

"Ne?"

Gotcha! Panggilan itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi. Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini, namun ia tahan. Sedikit bermain-main tak apa bukan? Siapa suruh telah membuat keributan diwaktu makan siangnya?

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol langsung menggubrisnya karna panggilan yang sempat dilupakannya itu merengut kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Bertingkah imut, berbanding terbalik dengan tingkahnya yang bak preman pada fangirl disana.

"YA! Oppa! Kirimkan padaku foto kita yang semalam! Kau belum menghapusnya kan?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Chanyeol mendesak agar namja idol itu segera mengirimkan foto itu padanya.

"Neo nuguya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

WHUUUTTTT?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa Chanyeol amnesia? Bahkan semalam Baekhyun telah menjilat tangannya! Kita semua pun yakin bahwa hal menjijikkan seperti itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilupakan!.

"YA! Oppa apa kau lupa? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ketika menuju asrama?" Baekhyun tak terima jika Chanyeol melupakan kenangan indah-menurutnya itu begitu saja.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sehingga kau berpikir kita semalam berfoto bersama? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu adik manis" ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan kantin itu karna setelah ini ia dan EXO akan melakukan syuting MV terbaru mereka.

"Jja, aku pergi dulu ya. Lain kali kita akan berfoto bersama sesuai keinginanmu, ne? annyeong" Chanyeol memutar topi Baekhyun yang dipakai terbalik itu hingga bagian memanjang ditopi itu menutupi wajah imutnya yang cemberut kesal. Chanyeol pun berlalu meninggalkan kantin itu dengan seringai tipisnya.

'Wahahaha dasar yeoja aneh! Dia menghayal sampai segitunya!'

'Benar. Kalau aku jadi dia aku tidak akan berani lagi menampakkan diriku didepan Chanyeol oppa'

'Dia memang bermuka tebal'

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan gaib itu. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kantin itu dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Namun tak lupa sebelum itu ia mengamankan sumpit bekas makan Chanyeol tadi didalam tas nya. Untuk mengguna-guna Chanyeol? Mungkin saja..

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Mau mengejekku juga?!" kesal Baekhyun pada Eunji yang mengikutinya.

"Hoho, sensi sekali sih. Aniyaa. Aku sudah puas melihatmu diejek para fangirl itu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau seyakin itu kalau semalam kau berfoto dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Karna aku memang melakukannya!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Oh ya?"

"Terserahlah kau mau percaya atau tidak" pasrah Baekhyun kemudian.

"Haha jangan merajuk. Aku memang belum percaya sepenuhnya, karna itu bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?" Eunji menaik-naikkan alisnya berusaha membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Caranya?"

"Kita akan ke apartemen EXO untuk membuktikannya. Kita akan membongkar ponsel Park Chanyeol dan membuktikan apa benar kau berfoto dengannya atau tidak. Yaahh.. itu kalau dia tidak menghapus fotonya"

"Kenapa harus ke apartemennya? Kita kan bisa merampok ponselnya saja saat ia kembali ke kampus!" usul Baekhyun dengan jiwa kriminalnya. Mungkin Baekhyun adalah mantan napi. Waspadalah waspadalah.

"Sebenarnya aku sekalian ingin melihat Lay oppa disana. Kau lihat kan tadi Lay oppa tidak ada bersama mereka. Suho oppa juga tidak ada disana. Aku rasa mereka semalam melakukan 'this and that' hingga membuat Lay oppa tak sanggup berjalan dan Suho oppa menemaninya di apartemen. Aku ingin melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, kekekeke" Eunji menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti penjahat-penjahat licik di film.

"Hahah dasar maniak rated M!" ejek Baekhyun menoyor kepala Eunji.

"Seperti kau tidak saja! Kita ini sesama pecinta dan penulis fanfict rated M jangan saling menghina, hahahah jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan tidak. Nothing to do here, Chanyeol-chagi I'm coming!"

.

.

.

_Geurae wolf naega wolf awoooo~ _

_Ah,saranghaeyo!_

_Neon neukdego, neon minyeo!_

Saat ini EXO sedang melakukan syuting MV terbaru mereka yang bertajuk 'Wolf'. Bercerita tentang blablabla. Setelah melakukan beberapa take yang memakan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya para member diizinkan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil berganti kostum untuk take berikutnya. Saat-saat istirahat yang sebentar ini segera dimanfaatkan para member untuk ngerumpi rempong satu sama lain.

"Hei Chan, yeoja yang dikantin tadi siapa? Sepertinya dia yakin sekali kalau semalam dia berfoto denganmu." Tanya Chen yang sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kejadian semalam mengingat ia tidak ikut ke asrama bersama Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Chen lebih memilih berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus daripada mengendap-endap tengah malam seperti maling begitu.

"Hahaha hanya seorang fangirl gila yang menghalangi jalan kami. Ia akan melepaskanku jika aku mau berfoto dengannya. Yasudah kuturuti saja, bodohnya ia tidak membawa ponsel. Jadi kami berfoto dengan ponselku saja, lalu aku kabur hehehehe" jelas Chanyeol sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian lucu yang dialaminya bersama seorang fangirl gila malam itu.

"Hahaha lalu kenapa tadi kau pura-pura tak mengenalnya?"

"Haha hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. siapa suruh dia menjilat tanganku malam itu. Dia sudah seperti puppy yang suka menjilat segalanya" Chanyeol menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang dijilat Baekhyun malam itu. Chen yang mendengar itu kemudian tertawa membayangkan pose yeoja itu saat menjilat tangan Chanyeol. Apa ia menjilatnya dengan imut seperti puppy atau malah liar seperti yeoja-yeoja nakal di club malam? Entahlah~ hanya lidah Baekhyun yang tau.

"Tapi sepertinya wajahnya itu sudah tak asing hyung. Aku seperti pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya.." kata Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, dia kan memang yeoja yang menghalangi jalan kita tadi malam" sahut Chanyeol.

"Iiissh, bukan itu maksudku. Sebelum itu. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelum itu" Sehun masih terus berfikir hingga menimbulkan kerutan dikeningnya. Oh ayolah Oh Sehun.. belum lama ini kau melihat MV reaction orang itu, orang yang kesurupan itu, tidakkah kau ingat?

"Sudah berhentilah berpikir. Kau seperti kakek-kakek jika melakukan itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk yang menekan kerutan di kening Sehun agar kulit itu datar lagi.

"Chanyeol, tadi aku masuk ke apartemenmu. Dan kau tau apa yang kulihat disana?" tanya Suho yang datang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya membentuk mimik wajah yang mengatakan 'apa yang kau lihat memangnya?'

"Aku melihat banyak sampah disana, debu disana-sini. Bahkan gelandangan pun tak sudi tidur di apartemenmu. Dan kau tau apalagi yang kulihat?"

"Apa?"

"Sarang laba-laba dimana! Apa kau ingin beternak spiderman eoh?! Segera panggil cleaning service untuk membersihkan apartemenmu itu! Ckckck kalian bertiga juga sama saja, nyaman sekali berada di tempat yang kotor seperti itu" omel Suho yang membuat ChanKaiHun kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sejak kapan si leader jorok ini mendadak sok bersih?" sindir Chanyeol mengingat bahwa Suho adalah member terjorok di EXO. Dan sekarang apa? ia sudah bisa menceramahi Chanyeol mengenai kebersihan? Oh! Mungkin otaknya telah ditemukan diantara batu koral berwarna pink(?)

"Mungkin itu karna ia sekamar dengan istrinya hyung. Lay hyung pasti membersihkan kamar mereka dengan baik. Dia jadi sok begitu" cibir Sehun pada Suho yang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Jadi fanfict itu benar ya? Hahaha tak kusangka" sembur Kai.

"Fanfict apanya?" Suho menyahut bingung. 'Apa yang anak-anak ini bicarakan?' pikirnya heran.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan memanggil cleaning service. Puas kau hyung?" putus Chanyeol akhirnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon sang cleaning service langganannya yang terpercaya.

"Belum sampai apartemenmu bersih"

Perseteruan tak ada akhir itupun akhirnya ditutup dengan manis oleh sang sutradara yang memanggil mereka untuk segera memulai take berikutnya. Kita tinggalkan sejenak para idol tampan ini dan mari beralih pada upik abu Byun Baekhyun dan teman senasibnya Jung Eunji…

"Wah peralatan keren apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Eunji yang sedang memasukkan beberapa alat-alat seperti yang digunakan para FBI di film-film kedalam tasnya.

"Ini alat penyadap, alat setrum, dan lain-lain" kupikir kita akan memerlukan ini nantinya.

"Alat penyadap bisa kuterima, tapi apa itu? Alat setrum? Kau ingin membunuh mereka?" protes Baekhyun yang tak tega membayangkan Chanyeol-nya disetrum dengan tidak berperi ke 'yoda' an oleh Jung Eunji.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja jika nanti kita ditangkap keamanan atau satpol-pp"

"YA! Kau pikir aku bencong?!"

.

.

Mereka telah sampai didepan gedung apartemen tempat member EXO yang memukau itu tinggal. Didepan gedung itu terlihat beberapa fangirl tak waras yang sedang merangkak kesana kemari berusaha mencari rambut-rambut member EXO yang sekiranya terjatuh disana. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti anak ayam yang mengais-ngais tanah guna mencari sesuap cacing untuk makan anak dan suaminya malam ini. Ckck, hina sekali.

"Mereka itu sejenis sasaeng bodoh yang hanya modal kegilaan. Kita harus berbeda dari mereka, kita ini sasaeng cerdas yang berhasil menembus masuk Universitas yang sama dengan oppadeul. Dan saat ini anggap saja kita sedang ujian naik level dengan berusaha menembus masuk apartemen mereka" ucap Eunji yang berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memperhatikan anak ayam yang masih sibuk merangkak didepan gedung apartemen itu.

"Eunji-ah, bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke apartemen EXO? Kita kan tidak tau kamar mereka yang mana. Apa kau ingin mendobrak semua kamar di gedung ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak babbo. Itulah gunanya koneksi. Aku membeli info kamar member EXO dari seseorang yang tak ingin disebutkan namanya. Tinggal memikirkan cara menerobos masuk saja. Sudah pasti kamar itu dikunci jika pemiliknya tidak sedang berada disana" jelas Eunji sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang anggun.

Saat ini ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama memakai dress agar terlihat seperti yeoja-yeoja kalem yang tidak berbahaya agar bisa aman masuk ke gedung apartemen itu tanpa dicurigai. Bayangkan saja jika mereka tetap memakai dandanan aslinya yang semrawut? Belum masuk saja sudah pasti langsung diusir orang-orang disana yang rata-rata adalah para pejabat yang perfeksionis dan sangat kaku.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti cleaning service itu saja" usul Baekhyun asal. Biasanya di fanfict-fanfict, ia akan menemukan kemudahan dengan memanfaatkan orang yang tak dikenal seperti saat ini.

Ting

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Baekhyun, Eunji, dan ahjussi cleaning service itu segera masuk kesana. Baekhyun akhirnya dengan ramah menyapa dan mengajak bicara ahjussi itu.

"Anda ingin kelantai berapa ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi.

"8. Bagaimana denganmu nona muda?"

"Ah, kami juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau manis sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis muda diluar sana yang seperti orang gila mengais-ngais tembok demi mendapatkan rambut member EXO yang terjatuh disana. Ckck, jika mereka tau sekarang aku akan membersihkan apartemen member EXO mereka pasti akan menempel padaku, hahaha untung saja mereka tidak tau" kekeh ahjussi itu tanpa memperhatikan reaksi dua gadis muda disebelahnya yang menampakkan seringai jahatnya.

"Haha, mereka memang gila. Apa mereka pikir member EXO itu sakit kanker hingga rambutnya berceceran dimana-mana begitu? Hahaha mereka gila sekali ya ahjussi" Baekhyun sedikit membuat lelucon agar membuat suasana semakin hangat sebelum…

**ZZZZzzzttt! **

Ya, sebelum dengan sadisnya gadis muda yang sedari tadi hanya ikut tertawa itu menyetrum ahjussi malang itu dengan alat setrum yang dibawanya. Dengan sekali setrum, ahjussi itu langsung tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Wajar saja, karna Eunji mengatur kekuatannya yang lumayan untuk menumbangkan seorang lelaki dewasa. Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu dengan kekuatan alat setrum yang lemah, bisa saja ahjussi itu mengetahui siapa yang menyetrumnya.

Seperti ini kan bagus. Dengan sekali setrum dan posisi Eunji yang saat itu berada sedikit dibelakang ahjussi itu membuatnya bisa memikirkan alasan jika nanti ahjussi melaporkan perbuatannya pada polisi dengan mengatakan 'itu pasti perbuatan orang yang tak dikenal' karna memang setelah itu pintu lift terbuka dan ahjussi itu juga sama sekali tak terlalu memperhatikan wajah Eunji karna ia hanya mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

'Maaf ahjussi, karena kami berdua juga termasuk dalam gadis muda yang gila itu. Hanya saja sedikit lebih pintar, kekeke' batin Baekhyun dan Eunji serempak.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Baekhyun santai, seolah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dasar psikopat.

"Tidak, ia hanya akan tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam. Sebaiknya kita segera menaruh ahjussi ini dikamar yang ia bawa kuncinya." Eunji segera memeriksa kantong-kantong baju ahjussi itu. Ia hanya menemukan satu kunci yang ada inisial C disana. Jika bukan Chanyeol, berarti itu Chen.

'Mudah-mudahan Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun berharap setelah melihat kunci itu.

Seret.. seret.. seret… Baekhyun dan Eunji terus menyeret tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu menuju kamar yang sekiranya kamar Chanyeol ataupun Chen. Kegiatan mereka sekarang sudah seperti orang yang habis melakukan pembunuhan sadis dan hendak menyembunyikan mayat korbannya disuatu tempat.

Beruntung sekali mereka sedang berada di gedung apartemen yang mayoritas dihuni oleh orang-orang super sibuk yang hanya akan pulang pada malam atau dini hari sehingga tidak ada yang memergoki kegiatan mereka saat ini.

**Ceklek**

Terbuka! Rasanya Baekhyun dan Eunji ingin sujud syukur saat ini juga karna jalannya menyembunyikan 'mayat' itu dimudahkan oleh yang maha kuasa. Kamar pertama yang mereka coba buka langsung berhasil. Mereka jadi tidak perlu lagi berlelah-lelah menyeret ahjussi itu kesana kemari.

Setelah membaringkan ahjussi itu dilantai disudut dekat lemari kaca, Baekhyun segera mencari tau apartemen itu milik siapa dengan meniliti setiap sudut ruangan itu. Berantakan. Itulah kesan pertama yang dilihatnya. Banyak sampah makanan dimana-mana, bahkan dilantai banyak kulit pisang yang telah membusuk. Eoh? Pisang? Apa pisang mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?

Tentu saja. Ini adalah kamar Park Chanyeol. Namja ber'pisang' yang juga sangat menyukai pisang.

"Eunji-ah! Ini kamar Chanyeol! Aku harus ambil apa saja ya?! Bantal? Guling? Topi? Atau boneka rillakuma? Atau semuanya saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang gatal hendak mencuri sesuatu dari kamar itu.

"Jangan bawa banyak-banyak, ambil saja yang paling menguntungkan. Kau tidak ingin kita tiba-tiba ditangkap kan gara-gara tas yang tiba-tiba menggembung dengan ajaibnya?"

"Ne, arraseo. Aku akan mengambil pakaian dalamnya saja" Baekhyun dengan sangat lancangnya segera memasuki kamar yang diidentifikasi merupakan kamar tidur Park Chanyeol. Namja manis nan hiperaktif itu segera mengobrak-abrik isi lemari sang pemilik kamar guna mencari benda keramat yang diinginkannya.

"Yiha! Celana dalam spiderman! Wow! Rillakuma juga ada! Aaihhh Chanyeolie imut sekaliiii. Mumumumu" gemas Baekhyun menciumi bagian depan celana dalam namja tampan itu. Bayangkan saja jika sekarang namja tampan itu sedang mengenakan celana dalam itu, bagian apa yang sedang diciumi Baekhyun? Jawabnya nanti saja pas lebaran.

Sedang asik-asiknya mengepak celana dalam, Baekhyun kemudian berpikir 'Ini kan celana dalam yang telah dicuci dan bau sabun. Ah tidak asik, bagaimana jika aku mengambil yang benar-benar berbau Chanyeol? Hehehe' batinnya pervert sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju sudut kamar itu. Disana telah berbaring sebuah tempat pakaian kotor yang sangat penuh, terlihat sekali sang pemilik yang malas mencucinya.

Baekhyun dengan semangat 45 segera mengais-ngais pakaian kotor itu. Menciuminya satu persatu dengan wajah mabuknya yang memerah. "Hehehehe celana dalam, kaos singlet, boxer, semuanya ada bau badan Chanyeol. Aaaahh nikmatnya.. akan kubawa pulang semuanya ah.. hhmmhhh" monolog Baekhyun sambil memasukkan satu persatu pakaian-pakaian dalam Chanyeol itu hingga keranjang pakaian kotor itu benar-benar kosong.

"Baekji-ah! Aku sudah mengambil beberapa barang-barang Chanyeol oppa. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Eunji yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar. Lagipula aku belum menemukan ponselnya" tolak Baekhyun yang kini nampak sedang mengobrak-abrik laci nakas disebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuktikan pada Eunji bahwa semalam ia benar-benar berfoto dengan Chanyeol.

"Haah.. aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan foto itu. Tapi yasudahlah, aku pulang duluan. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu-

"Aku harus menghubungimu kan?" potong Baekhyun merasa tau apa yang akan dikatakan Eunji.

"-jika terjadi sesuatu padamu jangan bawa-bawa namaku!" ups, sepertinya uri Baekhyun terlalu GR. Eunji malah sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengnnya jika Baekhyun terjebak dalam masalah. Eunji pun segera keluar dari kamar itu sambil memanggul tas nya yang berisi barang-barang yang dicurinya dari kamar Chanyeol. Sedikit kecewa pada awalnya karna tak bisa memasuki kamar Lay dan Suho, tapi kekecewaannya terobati karna bisa mengambil barang-barang pribadi milik Chanyeol namun tak sepribadi seperti yang Baekhyun ambil.

Sepeninggalan Eunji, Baekhyun terus saja mencari-cari keberadaan ponsel Chanyeol itu tanpa terpikir bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol membawa ponsel itu bersamanya. Jaman sekarang tidak ada orang yang bisa jauh-jauh dari ponselnya, bukankah begitu?

"YES!"

Ternyata anggapan kita salah. Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya dibawah bantal. Lalu tadi dia menelpon cleaning service dengan ponsel siapa? Umm anggap saja dia punya dua ponsel.

Baekhyun segera mendudukan bokong teposnya diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol lalu mengotak-atik ponsel yang ternyata tidak diberi password itu. Benar-benar sangat memudahkan Baekhyun dalam menjalankan aksinya. Setelah menemukan fotonya dan Chanyeol yang ternyata tak dihapus oleh pemilik ponsel itupun langsung mengirim foto itu keponselnya. Iseng, ia menjadikan foto itu menjadi wallpaper ponsel Chanyeol.

Selain foto mereka berdua, Baekhyun juga mengirim beberapa selca Chanyeol yang sepertinya diambil saat namja tampan itu baru selesai mandi. Terlihat dari rambut yang basah dan handuk yang tersampir dibahu telanjangnya, mengingat pemuda itu dalam keadaan TOPLESS!. Foto pribadi yang tak pernah di upload dimanapun oleh sang pemilik ponsel sekarang berada ditangan seorang penggemar mesum yang sedang berusaha menahan aliran darahnya yang mendesak ingin keluar dari hidung mungil itu.

**ceklek**

Belum sempat ia menetralkan aliran darahnya yang semakin deras, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Siapa itu?

"Ne.. berhentilah mengomel hyung, aku sudah menghubungi cleaning service tadi. Sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan kamar. Kulihat pintu apartemenku tidak dikunci. Ne.. ne.. ne arraseoo.."

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti sedang menelpon itu mendadak panik. Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Chanyeol sang pemilik apartemen tempatnya mencuri ini?. Dengan paniknya Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kamar mendekati tubuh mayat cleaning service yang tergeletak disana. Letak kamar yang sedikit ditutupi tembok itu membuatnya belum terlihat oleh Chanyeol yang sedang berada di ruang tamu membuka sepatunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membuka pakaian ahjussi cleaning service itu. Apa Baekhyun berniat untuk memperkosanya? Aiisshh, tentu saja tidak. Kalian ini jangan berpikiran mesum!

Setelah baju itu terbuka, ia segera memasang pakaian cleaning service itu ditubuhnya tanpa melepas dress yang dipakainya terlebih dahulu. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun memakai seragam cleaning service yang kebesaran itu dengan bawahan berupa terusan dari dressnya itu. Benar-benar menggelikan. Tak lupa sedikit sentuhan terakir, Baekhyun memakai topi bundar milik cleaning service itu untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tak diketahui Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku. Aku pamit pulang" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di ruang tamu dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya dari kegiatan membuka sepatunya itu dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Eh bukan Hong ahjussi? Kau menggantikannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan penampilan cleaning service yang sedikit aneh menurutnya ini. Bukankah rok itu seperti terusan dress? Apa-apaan seragam cleaning servicenya itu?. Baekhyun sepertinya harus mengutuk idenya untuk memakai dress saat itu.

"Emm, ne, aku menggantikan Hong ahjussi. Ia sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Chanyeol-ssi" pamit Baekhyun dengan kepala yang terus menunduk lalu segera berlari keluar apartemen Chanyeol. Tak lupa dengan tasnya yang berisi benda-benda keramat dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat cleaning service itu sudah pergi segera beranjak untuk masuk kekamarnya, namun baru saja melangkah ia menginjak kulit pisang yang ia makan tiga hari yang lalu. "Ssshh, sebenarnya apa yang dibersihkannya? Kenapa kulit pisang ini masih ada disini?" gerutu Chanyeol seraya membuang kulit pisang itu ke sembarang arah.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh sesosok yang dikiranya mayat didekat lemari kaca disamping pintu itu. Bukannya itu Hong ahjussi? Lalu kenapa orang tadi mengatakan bahwa Hong ahjussi sedang tidak enak badan dan ia yang menggantikannya? Apa maksudnya Hong ahjussi tiba-tiba tidak enak badan didalam apartemennya, begitu?

Dengan ragu-ragu, Chanyeol mendekatkan jarinya kedepan hidung Hong ahjussi, merasakan apakah namja itu masih bernafas atau tidak. "Haah syukurlah masih bernafas, aku tidak ingin apartemenku jadi angker karna kematian Hong ahjussi. Eh, tapi kenapa ia hanya memakai celana?" Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh ahjussi itu keatas sofa dan segera beranjak ke kamar.

"Bukannya ponsel ini tadi pagi kutaruh dibawah bantal? Kenapa ada disini?" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang sekarang berada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Menggesek layar touchscreen itu hingga ia dikejutkan oleh wallpapernya.

"MWOYAAAA?! Kenapa fotoku dengan fangirl gila itu bisa jadi wallpaper seperti ini?" kaget Chanyeol sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya itu. Kemudian ia teringat, orang yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya, orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai cleaning service yang menggantikan Hong ahjussi. Apa mungkin itu si fangirl gila?

Chanyeol melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia kaget karna tempat pakaian kotornya yang kosong. Apa si fangirl cleaning service mencucinya? Ck! Pabboya! Tentu saja tidak! Ia pasti mencurinya!

"Jika benar itu kau, akan kurobek celana dalammu jika bertemu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

Lilfoxie, NS Yoonji, parklili, NaturalCandy1994, LuXiaoLu, Kim Bo Mi, realkkeh, .77, hunipples, KimChanBaek, Yuan Lian, .5, nikendd.88, HappyBaek99, indaaaaaahhh, park. .7, N-Yera48, Maple fujoshi2309, devrina, Frea Hime Fujoshi, whitegulliver, Byun-Dogii, baekkevinka, ShinJiWoo920202, Inyeol, ChanBaekLuv, dzdubunny, , reiasia95, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, FriederichOfficial, CB11270506, minimin, kimyori95, Rei Fujoshi Official Couple, dzdubunny, LiaKim95, uuuu, EXO Love EXO, chanbaek, NaYool, baekkam, cumisaustiram, 0506992, Special bubble, deychanbaek, Vita Williona Venus, sunshiners21, Lim Shixun, deerxbear, pecinta exo, nikesulliha, LeeEunin, rachel suliss, HChY, valensia1630, Marry Cho, sesese, Zelo ChanBaek, TaoziFanfan, Su Hoo, egggyeolk, Hwangigummy, DKM.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Gue mau sedikit mengulas pertanyaan dari beberapa reviewer nih..

Buat yang nanya Baekhyun itu gay, straight, atau bisex, jawabannya adalah gue juga bingung, hahaha yg jelas ujung2nya bakal gay lah ya. Kan FF ini yaoi hehe. Trus juga' kenapa namanya bukan Baekhee, kan lebih manis?' nah mnurut gue juga gt, Baekhee lebih manis kedengerannya, tapi karna udah sering dipake author di FF lain gue jd pengen cari nama baru hehe.

Nah, yg paling lucu tuh reviewer yg minta gue naikin rate nya jadi M, hahaha gue jg suka baca FF yadong, trus skarang lagi bikin FF yadong jg, dan rasanya itu geli banget pas bikin sendiri. Abis ngetik satu paragraf gue tiba2 menggelinjang, hahaha pas dibaca lagi paragrafnya gue mendadak pusing, 'aigooo knapa gue bisa semesum ini?' hahahah jadi kalo buat naikin rate FF ini gue kayanya gabisa deh. Hehe soalnya kalo gue pribadi sukanya baca FF yg kalau dari awal T, sampai akhir tetap T, paling parah yah di chapter akhir aja adegan ranjangnya hahaha dan kalo dari awal itu M, sampai akhir makin M! alias makin M dengan berbagai macam gaya!

Ada rekomen FF yadong yang bagus gak? Genderswitch juga boleh, soalnya kalo rate M, genderswitch pun gue baca. Beda kalo rate T, gue lebih suka yaoi, soalnya namjaXnamja itu romantis :3

Trus buat yang minta gue editin pic Baekhyun jadi cewek gitu, jeongmal mianhae.. GUE GAPTEK hahahahah gak bisa pake sotoshop. Dandanan Baekhyun emang gak bisa gue jelasin secara detail, soalnya gue gatau pakaian cewek, gue sendiri juga biasanya cuma pake kaos sama celana pendek kalo dirumah, udah gitu. Jadi gakenal sama jenis2 pakaian cewek, ada yg bisa bantu mungkin?

Dari segi positifnya, kalian bisa bayangin bentuk Baekhyun yg jadi yeoja sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Takutnya kalo gue jelasin terlalu detail dandanan cewek favorite gue, ntar seleranya beda sama kalian, feel cantiknya gak dapet, hehehe. Selamat berkhayal deh kalo gitu!

Terakhir, mian kalo misalnya ada typo atau semacamnya, karna gue gak cek lagi, soalnya warnetnya sering mati lampu, jadi mesti cepet2 upload. Gue jadi kejar2an sama PLN hahahahanyyeooong!


End file.
